Transfer of Knowledge
by Volans
Summary: Harry receives help from a friend and their relationship progresses. An unfortunate event forces them apart. HPHG This was the first fic I ever wrote, suspended, may continue eventually.
1. Harry and Hermione

**Disclaimer: Nothings mine, its all Rowling's. **

**Chapter 1 – Harry and Hermione**

The drive back from Kings Cross after a disastrous fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a quiet one. Due to the threats given to them by various members of the Order of the Phoenix the Dursley's were now quite afraid of upsetting Harry and having additional 'unnaturalness' arrive at their home on Privet Drive. Harry stared blankly out the window reliving the death of his godfather yet again. He had been told repeatedly by all his friends and mentors it was not his fault but he couldn't quite believe he hadn't had a hand in his godfather's death.

After pulling to a stop in the driveway of number four Harry removed his school trunk and Hedwig's cage from the trunk of Uncle Vernon's car and proceeded to the smallest bedroom for another long summer. He placed Hedwigs cage on his dresser and let her out, opening the window so she could come and go as she pleased. Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder and hooted softly nuzzling up to him in a clear display of affection which while he appreciated he could not help but feel he did not deserve.

Uncle Vernon's voice echoed up the stairs as he yelled at Harry. "Boy, get down here now or you'll get no supper!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said as he got up from his bed heading downstairs.

Harry sat at the dinner table dreading what was coming but was pleasantly surprised when instead of stale bread or a portion fit for a two year old he received a plate of food almost equal in size to everyone else's.

"Now you listen here boy," began Vernon, "We may not have any choice but to let you eat us out of house and home this summer but I will not put up with any of your foolishness. You be sure to send those letters every three days so those freaky friends of yours do not come to our home and we don't want to see you other than meal times. Any of your unnaturalness and you'll find yourself straight back in your cupboard for the rest of the summer. Do you understand?"

Not even a little surprised at what his uncle was saying Harry simply replied "Yes Uncle Vernon." and quickly finished his dinner wanting to return to the seclusion of his room.

The days passed slowly and Harry fell in to a melancholic routine consisting mainly of brooding alone in his room over Sirius and being woke several times a night by his usual nightmares. The Dursley's continued to ignore him only tolerating his presence at mealtimes. They were giving him plenty to eat for a change and not assigning him any chores. Even though it wasn't asked of him, Harry still spent time working in his aunt's garden in a futile attempt to get his mind off the events of the past year.

On the third day back Harry wrote a letter to the Order letting them know everything was fine.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Everything's fine here. I'm fine._

_Harry_

He tied the piece of parchment to Hedwig's leg and sent her out the window. As he watched her disappear he couldn't help but feel a little bit sadder. With Hedwig gone he was truly alone at Privet Drive.

* * *

Hermione arrived home with her parents and dragged her trunk up to her room. She unpacked putting away everything save two books on Occulmency she had borrowed from Professor Dumbledore. She was about to begin studying when she spotted a wizarding photo on her desk of her and her best friend Harry Potter. It was taken after the final Quidditch match during their third year. Harry had just caught the snitch winning another Quidditch match for Gryffindor when she had run up and hugged him in congratulations. The picture was one of her favorites showing a grinning Harry and Hermione each with one arm around the other occasionally hugging. 

Harry Potter. She had grown especially close to Harry over the years. At one time she had a bit of a crush on Ron and thought she might like him as more than a friend but the constant bickering, lack of maturity and jealousy he often displayed had grated on her. It hadn't taken her long to realize she saw him as more of a brother figure and could never be more than a friend to Ron.

But Harry, Harry was different. She had always felt a special connection to Harry and over the last year came to realize she was in love with him. He was the most handsome, selfless and amazing person she had ever met. Yet she hid her feelings for her best friend scared that if she confessed he might not feel the same way and their friendship would be ruined. Hermione picked up another picture this one of the trio eating lunch in the great hall towards the beginning of their fifth year. It was a typical day and they were eating and chatting happily with each other. Upon closer inspection Hermione could be seen surreptitiously sneaking glances at the boy who lived when he wasn't looking.

She felt so bad for Harry. He had lived such a hard life. Just when it was looking like he would have a real family in the form of his godfather Sirius Black who would love him and take him away from those awful Dursley's he too had been taken away from Harry.

Hermione knew Harry blamed himself for the death of his godfather even though it was clear to her and everyone else he was not to blame. Harry had his godfather's best interests at heart when he'd run off to the ministry to rescue him thinking he was being tortured by death eaters. She knew Harry would have laid down his very life to help Sirius the fact that Sirius had done and risked exactly the same to save him didn't seem to occur to Harry.

Emerging from her thoughts she replaced the picture and sat down to begin studying the large volumes on Occulmency. She knew Harry was unable to learn from Professor Snape and felt she had failed him by not helping sooner. She was now determined to learn this obscure branch of magic so that she could help Harry to understand and master it.

* * *

The morning of her fourth day back, a school owl arrived with a note and package attached. Hermione jumped up and down in excitement knowing what the package contained. 

_Miss Granger,_

_I must thank you for allowing me to help you with this project. It was most exciting and enjoyable to work with you in the creation of these journals. You are my most talented student and I just wanted you to know I have given you extra credit on your charms grade for this project not that you needed it as you were already well over 100 percent._

_The set is now complete and will work exactly as you have envisioned. I apologize as I know you wanted to keep these secret, however I had to enlist the help of Professor Dumbledore to create the final blood bonds to make the set work properly and be secure. Be assured no one else is aware of the existence of these books._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

'Yes! There finally complete!' Hermione was worried about Harry withdrawing and not dealing with the loss of his godfather. In her opinion sending Harry to the Dursley's away from the wizarding world and his friends was the worst thing that could happen to him after the events of the previous year. She decided owl post would be to slow to carry a real conversation and knew the Dursley's would never allow Harry to use their telephone. Shortly before school let out for the holiday she thought of the journals. The journals were magically connected so when you wrote in one it would appear in the other thus allowing her and Harry to converse. It was also possible to write in the journal in such a way that your writing was not copied to the other book. This allowed them to record their private thoughts without the other being able to read them. She couldn't wait to get one to Harry!

She began wrapping Harry's journal for the trip to the Dursley's when she heard a tapping on her window. She looked up to find Hedwig and opened the window to let the owl in.

"Hedwig! I was just wondering how I was going to send this to Harry."

Hedwig hooted in a manner suggesting she was offended at Hermione for thinking she might not come get this for Harry.

Hermione fetched a bowl of water for Hedwig and gave her some owl treats before sitting down at her desk.

"I just need to write Harry a quick note and you can be on your way."

Hedwig hooted grateful for the water and treats and settled down to wait.

It took her several tries to write the letter. Once she was happy with the final draft she placed it in an envelope and addressed it to Harry.

"I'm done Hedwig, are you ready to go?"

Hedwig flew to the desk and held her leg out in a very dignified manner. Hermione attached the letter and gift and Hedwig flew out the window in the direction of Privet Drive.

Hermione watched Hedwig as she disappeared into the distance. "Please write soon Harry." she said to no one before returning her attention to the remaining journal.

Opening the journal to the first page she inked her quill and wrote two names inside the cover.

_Hermione Ann Granger_

_Harry James Potter_

After writing both names she picked up a pin and poked her finger. A drop of blood appeared and she pressed her finger between the names she had written. The book glowed for a few seconds before returning to normal. The writing and blood had disappeared from inside the cover. Closing the journal she set it aside saying "Now it's up to you Harry."

With her task accomplished she returned to her study of Occulmency.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed lost in thought when Hedwig flew in carrying a small package with a note attached. He removed Hedwig's burden and placed her in her cage with some water and owl treats where after a drink and a snack she settled down for a well deserved rest. Returning to the letter he recognized the tidy script on the envelope as being from his best friend Hermione Granger. 

He paused briefly thinking about Hermione. She had always believed in and supported him regardless of the feelings of others. Even when Ron failed him or was overcome by one of his bouts of jealousy Hermione had always been there for him without fail. His thoughts wandered to her a lot lately. He had always thought she was pretty but he had noticed over the last year she was growing into a very beautiful woman. Harry knew Ron had a crush on her and had been suppressing his feelings because of this but since she'd kissed him on the cheek at Kings Cross several days earlier he couldn't help but think about her more and more.

Shaking himself out of his daydream he opened her letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hedwig just showed up as I was wrapping this gift for you. I hope everything is ok and the Dursley's aren't giving you a hard time. I know I've told you this before and you don't believe me, but IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT HARRY!_

_Well, I'm going to try to keep this letter as short as possible and get right to it. The gift I've sent you is a Matched Journal. Professor Flitwick helped me create them but we were unable to complete them before the end of term. I just received them today._

Harry stopped reading and opened the package finding a simple blue journal filled with blank pages. Curious why Hermione would need Professor Flitwick's help with something as simple as a journal he returned to the letter.

_You're probably wondering why I would need a charms professor to help me with a journal, well I'll tell you._

A brief smile passed Harry's lips as he realized how well his best friend knew him.

_This journal is part of a magically matched pair of journals. I have the other one here with me. There are a couple things you need to do to activate yours and then we'll be able to write to each other. Everything written in one will appear in the other one. Also we will be the only ones who will be able to read them. Anyone else looking will just see a blank journal._

This was amazing! For the first time since leaving Kings Cross the weight of the holidays seemed to lift ever so slightly from Harry's shoulders. He would be able to talk to Hermione this summer!

_To activate your journal and connect it to mine write both our names on the inside of the front cover and add one drop of your blood between our names. That's it!_

_I can't wait to hear from you, please write soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked at the journal in awe; he couldn't believe what a wonderful friend he had in Hermione. Clearly she had put a lot of thought and effort into this. Thinking of being able to talk with her in journals this summer he developed an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach almost as if there were several snitches loose. Pushing these feelings aside he picked up a quill. Opening the journal to the inside of the front cover he began to write.

_Harry James Potter_

_Hermione Ann Granger_

Setting down his quill he found a sharp edge on one side of his desk and made a small cut on his finger. Once he had a drop of blood he pressed it to the cover between the two names causing the book to glow for a few seconds. As the glow faded there was an almost blinding flash of light.

Harry blinked several times rubbing his eyes to help clear the spots from his vision. Focusing on the journal he noticed the writing had disappeared from inside the cover. Curious he picked it up and closed it revealing the cover which now read in an elegant script 'Journal of Harry James Potter and Hermione Ann Granger'. "Wow!" Harry said out loud and then thought to himself 'Now what I wonder. Hmmm I guess I'll try writing something and see if Hermione gets it.'

Opening the journal to the first page Harry inked his quill and simply wrote _'Hermione?'_

* * *

At the Granger's residence Hermione was deeply involved in the study of Occulmency only looking away from her book occasionally to take notes when there was a bright flash of light from the journal on her desk. She squealed in delight as she realized that Harry had activated his journal. As she reached for the journal she noticed the cover now read 'Journal of Hermione Ann Granger and Harry James Potter'. 

Before she could look further her mother burst into the room "Hermione! Are you ok? I thought I heard you scream."

"Sorry mum, I'm fine. I just got a little excited about something I read that's all."

"Dear you gave me a fright. Well as long as everything's alright I'll leave you to it then."

"Ok mum, thanks for checking."

As soon as her mother closed the door Hermione opened the journal practically bouncing up and down in her seat in anticipation of writing to Harry. Shortly after opening her journal she saw her name fade into existence on the first page and they began to write.

_Hermione?_

_Harry, I'm so glad you received the journal ok and decided to write to me!_

_This is the coolest and nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Mione I can't begin to thank you enough for this._

_You don't have to thank me Harry. I just hated the thought of you being stuck back with those awful relatives of yours all summer with no one to talk to after everything that happened last year._

_Well I still want to thank you. To be honest this summer was starting off pretty lousy, but this makes it a lot better._

Hermione grinned to herself she was ecstatic to know he appreciated her gift and that even though they had only just begun using them it was already helping him.

_I'm glad you like it Harry, I was hoping you'd want to do this with me this summer. I was trying to figure out a better way than owl post to keep in touch with you. I love seeing Hedwig but sending letters just seemed to slow to really be able to talk and I didn't figure the Dursley's would let you use the phone much._

_Your right about that, they'd have a fit if one of my 'freaky friends' called me on the phone. (Their words, not mine by the way)  
__Wow, I just can't get over this. Your amazing Hermione! It must have taken a lot of work to pull this off._

'Amazing! Harry Potter said I'm Amazing!' thought Hermione as a big grin appeared on her face.

_Well, it wasn't too bad, Professor Flitwick helped a lot and Professor Dumbledore helped with the blood charm. Professor Flitwick even gave me extra credit towards my grades for this project!_

Harry laughed as he thought to himself 'Leave it to my Hermione to get extra credit for making me a gift. Wait a minute… 'my Hermione'?'

_(Smile) Leave it you to get extra credit in school for making me a present._

_Stop teasing me or I won't tell you what else these journals do. (Giggles)_

_You mean they do more than this?_

_Of course silly. It wouldn't be much of a journal if you couldn't record your own personal thoughts without me being able to read them now would it._

_Ha. I guess that's true, I hadn't thought of that, I'm just excited I can talk to you this summer anything else is just a bonus._

_Thanks Harry, It makes me very happy to know you like it._

_Well I should probably tell you what else they do, there's not much but here it is. If you want to write something that you don't want me to read (now what would that be I wonder) at the top of the next blank page just write -Harry- and anything you write on that page will not appear in my journal and will only be able to be seen by you, even if I look in your journal I will not be able to read it. If we manage to fill all the pages, more will be added to the end. Also, no matter how many pages we add the book will never get any thicker or heavier.  
__I almost forgot, if a journal is written in while the other is closed the lettering on the front will glow faintly (don't worry, only we can see the lettering and the glow) and thanks to the blood charms if we're somewhere else we'll still know the journal has been written in. We'll have to try it but you should get a kind of feeling that you need to check your journal.  
__I think that's all._

_I'll say it again Mione, you are amazing! I don't know what I'd do without you._

_Thank you Harry and you know I'll always be there for you if you need me or just want me for anything._

_-Harry-  
__I can't believe Hermione did this for me she really is incredible. I wish she was here now. We've only just begun writing in these journals and yet the more we write the more I feel like she's more than a friend to me. A few minutes ago while we were writing back and forth to each other I thought of her as 'my Hermione', I wish she was. I kind of feel bad thinking like this I know Ron has liked her for a long time. To be honest with myself though I've been thinking about her a lot since she kissed me on the cheek at Kings Cross. Actually I've been thinking about her a lot the last year or so. I'd truly be lost without her. _

_Harry? Are you still there?_

_Sorry Mione just thought I'd try putting some of my personal thoughts down._

_Oh, I see. So, what did you write about? It must be about me since you used a private page so that I couldn't see. It is about me isn't it!  
__Harry James Potter, what did you write about me?_

_Sorry, that's privileged information. Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not today!_

_Pleeeeaaaassseee Harry! (Pouting with puppy dog eyes)_

_No, absolutely not. And please don't use the puppy dog eyes, I can see you in my minds eye and it's killing me._

_Sorry, I had to try. (Smile) You do realize of course that I will get it out of you the next time I see you!_

_Maybe, maybe not. I do look forward to you trying though. (Wink) Just promise me you won't use the puppy dog eyes when you try._

_Sorry Harry but I can't promise you that now that I know your weakness. (Evil grin)  
__Be right back Harry…_

_Ok._

_-Hermione-  
__I'm so excited! Harry loves the journals and almost seems to be flirting with me. Probably not though, I should be so lucky. He's so gorgeous! I'm so pathetic, lovesick Hermione pining away after her best friend. Still I do wonder what he wrote about me. I almost wish this feature wasn't a part of these journals now this is going to drive me crazy!  
__Oh no, I just noticed the clock and it's getting pretty late, I should probably let him get some rest. I need to talk to him about Sirius and find out how he's really doing and how his dreams have been but I think I'll wait until next time, he seems so happy right now.  
__Arrgg, I Love Harry Potter._

_I'm back, Harry are you still here?_

_Yep, where did you go?_

_(Smirk) I just wrote a private page of my own._

_And what did you write about Ms. Granger? Hmmm?_

_As a great wizard once said, 'Sorry, that's privileged information. Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not today!'_

_Ouch, well I guess I deserved that. I'm sure I know what it was though. No doubt you filled a page outlining the virtues and wonderfulness that is the great Harry Potter._

Hermione flinched at Harry's last entry realizing that in fact much of her entry was exactly that. She decided that maybe it was time to finish up for tonight.

_Well Harry, it's getting late and we should probably get some sleep, can we write some more tomorrow?_

_Of course, I hope we can spend a lot of time writing this summer. I mean if you want to that is._

_I definitely want to! Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then._

_Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams._

_Night Mione. Thanks again, for everything._

Harry closed his journal but stopped as he was getting up to re-read the last several entries. 'She never responded to my joke about her writing how wonderful I was. I wonder why that is?' Shrugging to himself Harry mentally filed away the information for later and lay down to sleep. For the first time in weeks Harry slept soundly and instead of the usual nightmares dreamt only of a bushy haired brown eyed witch.


	2. Sirius

**Chapter 2 – Sirius**

Harry woke the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. A good night's sleep without the usual nightmares had done him a world of good. As he was gathering his cloths preparing to take a shower he caught sight of the journal Hermione had made for him bringing a smile to his face. Turning back to his dresser he selected his usual over sized hand me downs and headed to the washroom.

After a long hot shower he joined his relatives for breakfast then headed back to his room looking forward to another conversation with Hermione. He wondered if he should write her a message or wait for her to write him.

As he entered his room and closed the door he found an unfamiliar owl perched on the back of his chair. Harry removed a thick envelope from the owl and it flew out the window apparently not needing a response. He opened the envelope to find another envelope inside along with a note.

_To Mr. Harry Potter:_

_Please accept our deepest condolences for your recent loss._

_Enclosed please find the last will and testament of Mr. Sirius Black per his request._

_If Gringotts can be of any assistance to you please don't hesitate to contact us._

_Sincerely,_

_S.C. Grodnock_

_Senior Solicitor Gringotts London Branch_

The envelope included with the note was labeled 'Last Will and Testament of Mr. Sirius Black'.

He dropped the note and envelope as he felt a wave of guilt and nausea flow over him. Slumping down on his bed tears could be seen streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it, only moments before he had been so happy thinking of Hermione but his world had come crashing back down around him as he realized Sirius was gone and he would never see him again.

Harry stayed in his room through lunch his guilt and remorse back as strong as they had ever been. Not long after lunch the words on the front of his journal began to glow softly. 'Mione.' He picked up the journal and opened it not really sure if he wanted to talk to anyone right now.

_Hello Harry, are you there?_

Not knowing what else to do he inked a quill and began to write back.

_Hi Mione._

_Harry! I was hoping you would be able to talk this afternoon. How's everything?_

_I'm fine. Everything's fine._

A concerned look passed across Hermione's face as she read Harry's response. She knew Harry better than anyone and from his four simple words it was clear to her that everything was most definitely not fine.

_Harry, what's wrong? Was it the nightmares? Has something happened? Please talk to me._

Fresh tears threatened to fall from Harry's normally vibrant green eyes which were now dull and filled with anguish. 'She knows me too well. I should tell her, after everything she's done for me she deserves the truth.'

Hermione stared at the page worrying about Harry, wondering if he would write back to her or if he was going to close himself off again. Several minutes passed and she was about to write to him when his words began appearing on the page.

_I received an owl this morning from Gringotts. They sent me Sirius's will.  
__He's gone and it's my fault. He was all I had left, I'm all alone now._

Tears were on her cheeks as she felt the anguish in his words. She wanted to run to him to take him in her arms and let him know that everything was going to be alright. That she was there for him and always would be. Her hand shook slightly as she penned her response.

_Harry, I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there with you right now. I know how much Sirius meant to you and I also know that he loved you like a son. You need to read his will and move on Harry. He wouldn't want you to waste away mourning his passing. No one blames you for what happened, Sirius wouldn't blame you either. Your not alone Harry. You'll never be alone when there are so many people out there who care about you. I care about you Harry. I love you and I won't let you be alone._

As she wrote the words she knew she was taking a chance but she knew he was feeling alone and unloved and felt he needed to hear the words. He needed to know that he wasn't alone that there were still people who cared for and loved him, people who would stand by him no matter what.

Harry's breath hitched in his chest as he read her words. In his heart he knew she was right that Sirius would not blame him, she was always right, but it was still hard to believe. He read her last sentence again and again. Just this morning he would have cried out in joy at these words now in his depression he wondered if it was fair to let her know how he felt or if he even could. He was scared if he allowed himself to love her and her to love him that he would loose her just like Sirius.

_I don't know what to say Mione. In my heart I know your right. I know I was only trying to help him, that it wasn't entirely my fault and that he wouldn't blame me but it's so hard to believe when I made so many mistakes. I should have learned Occulmency to prevent the visions, I should have used the mirror to contact him and I should have listened to you and not played the hero. If only I'd listened to you he would still be here. I'm scared Hermione, I'm scared I'm going to loose you too._

_Harry you did everything you could before going after him. Professor Snape had no right to stop teaching you Occulmency and should have notified Professor Dumbledore when he did stop. You didn't know about the mirror, you refused to open it fearing what ever it was would put Sirius at risk of being caught and even without it you still tried to contact him before going to the ministry. You did listen to me Harry and after we did everything we could think of we went because there were no other alternatives. I went with you; we all went with you because we believe in you and because it was the right thing to do. This was in no way your fault Harry. I would and did make the same decision you made and would make the same decision again. I know it hurts and I know you're scared of loosing someone else, of loosing me, but you can't live your life in fear. You can't push everyone away for fear of the pain of loosing them. Sirius wouldn't want that for you. I don't want that for you. As I said before I love you Harry, and I won't let you be alone._

As he thought about her words the pain seemed to lessen if only a little bit. She had a calming effect on him that he never expected. This girl had worked her way into his heart and he knew she was right. The pain was still there but he had to move on. He had to read Sirius's will and accept that he was gone. With Hermione's help he would get through this. He would get better.

_Thank you Mione.  
__Once again I don't know what I would do without you. You're right of course about everything. It hurts, I don't know if it will ever stop hurting, right now I feel like it wont, but with your help I know I can get through this.  
__I'm going to go now I need to read his will, it's time to move on. I'll write you later tonight.  
__Mione, I love you too._

_-Hermione-  
__I think that's the hardest conversation I've ever had to have with anyone but it seems to have helped. I can only imagine how hard this is on him and don't know how he finds the strength to go on. It only makes me love him more for the wonderful person he is. I'm glad I told him how I feel about him, I was worried about pushing him to far but I'm glad I took the chance, he needed to hear that as much as I needed to tell him. He actually said he loves me too! If I wasn't so worried about him this would be the happiest day of my life. I promised him I'd always be there for him and I meant it. I always have been and I always will be. I'll leave this here as Harry and I will be writing again tonight, I'm sure it will be hard but I look forward to it and I know he'll be alright.  
__I love you Harry Potter._

_-Harry-  
__Well thanks to Hermione I think I'll be able to get through this, eventually. She's a truly incredible person and I can't believe that she actually loves me. I think just knowing she's there for me as she always has been and that she truly cares for and loves me helps more than anything.  
__I opened Sirius's will. He left me everything he had. I won't need to work ever if I don't want to it was an unimaginable amount of galleons and several houses. I sent a note to Gringotts and asked them to transfer several million galleons and one of the houses to Remus on Sirius behalf. I hope he doesn't get angry with me for that, but I have more than I could ever begin to even think about spending. Even if he won't take it I won't take it back, he can give it to St. Mungo's or whoever else he wants to give it too.  
__Thank you Hermione Granger, I love you._

* * *

The days passed and Harry sent his messages to the Order every three days each one seeming a little more upbeat than the last. He conversed with Hermione every day in the journals, usually more than once a day. The conversation was light about anything and everything. Hermione had mentioned she was learning Occulmency so she could help him learn it for which he was very grateful. She had even managed to teach some basic meditation techniques to him though not much more as it was difficult and time consuming to convey large amounts of information through the journals. 

Harry received several owls from his other friends. All asking how he was doing and telling him everything that happened was not his fault. He appreciated the sentiment but wished they would treat him normally. Ron's letters seemed the most normal mainly going on about the Chudley Cannons and various happenings at the Burrow.

Harry was concerned about how Ron was going to accept his newfound relationship with Hermione. Ron had had a crush on Hermione since before the Yule Ball but Hermione wasn't interested in Ron that way. Harry knew it was going to hurt him and probably bring about another round of jealousy but he couldn't help the way he felt about her. They discussed their feelings for one another freely in the journals now, never signing off without declaring their love but decided to wait until they had a chance to talk face to face before making any decisions about a relationship or telling anyone. However both knew without a doubt that they wanted to be together as a couple.

It was towards the end of the third week in July when Harry received a surprise visit from Remus. Ever since Harry had opened Sirius will and sent his request to Gringotts he had been expecting and somewhat dreading a visit from the last true marauder.

"Moony!" said Harry as he lunged at the werewolf crushing him in a manly hug.

Remus grinned returning the hug and stepped back to appraise his best friend's son. "I believe you've grown some Harry. It appears as if the Dursley's are actually feeding you this summer."

"Yeah well, I guess they kind of took to heart what you and the others said at Kings Cross before we left. They actually have been feeding me fine for once and pretty much ignore me the rest of the time. Why don't we go up to my room in case they come back, Uncle Vernon's head would probably explode if he caught you here." Harry said with a grin.

"That sounds good. I waited at Mrs. Figg's house until they left. I didn't want to get you into any trouble with them."

They went upstairs to Harry's room closing the door behind them. Remus sat down at Harry's desk and Harry sat on his bed. They sat in silence for a few moments before Remus looked up to see Harry looking back at him grinning.

Glad to see Harry so happy he decided to find out how he was. "So, you look like your getting along better than you were at the end of the school year Harry."

"I'm doing alright. I was having a hard time at the beginning of the holiday but I got some help and am doing a lot better now. It still hurts and I still miss him but I know he wouldn't want me to be miserable and waste my life away. How are you doing Moony?"

Remus was somewhat surprised by Harry's answer. It showed a lot of maturity and acceptance. From what he knew of Harrys past he had expected a more introverted brooding Harry rather than the young man sitting before him who was not only dealing well with Sirius loss but also showing an honest concern for his well being. Before he had a chance to answer Harry apologized picking up plain blue book from his desk. After opening the book he picked up a quill and wrote for a minute. A short time later Harry smiled closing the book and replacing it on his desk.

"Err, Sorry about that, I was asking how you were doing."

"I'm doing alright as well. Some days are harder than others and I hate having to go to Grimauld Place for Order meetings but I'm doing as well as can be expected. I am a bit curious if you don't mind my asking what this book is you were writing in a minute ago."

Harry blushed a bit before answering, "Well I'll tell you but you have to promise to not tell anyone else, we're kind of keeping it a secret."

Remus was really curious now, "Of course Harry. You can trust me. I would never share with anyone something you told me in confidence."

"I know I can trust you Moony, anyway it's one of a matched set of journals Hermione made at the end of the school year and sent me just after the holiday started."

"Hermione made a matched set of journals? That's some impressive magic Harry. I'm guessing she's the help you mentioned getting at the beginning of the holiday?"

Harry blushed bright red and Remus chuckled out loud at the embarrassed teen.

"Yes well she really did help me through a rough spot. I don't think I'd be in very good shape at all if it wasn't for her." Harry said while staring at the floor.

"She's been a wonderful friend to you over the years and she's an amazing witch. You're lucky to have her in your life Harry."

"Don't I know it. I don't think I'd have been able to get past Sirius will if it wasn't for her."

"Speaking of Sirius will Harry you'll never guess what I found when I went to Gringotts the other day." Remus said with a stern look on his face though there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Umm I don't know, what would that be?"

Remus almost laughed out loud at the look of innocence Harry managed to put on his face. "Well imagine my surprise when I went to my vault to withdraw a few galleons only to find piles of gold that went all the way to the ceiling. Upon further investigation with one of the bank managers it seems the total was just over three million galleons not to mention I'm apparently the owner of a rather large villa just outside of London. According to the bank manager this was given to me on Sirius behalf."

"That's great Moony, I'm really happy for you!" exclaimed Harry with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Harry, thank you very much for the thought but I can't accept it. I know for a fact that Sirius left everything to you in his will. We spoke at length about this when he made it. He asked me to look after you if anything happened to him and wanted to leave me something but I asked him not too. We both wanted to be sure you were taken care of."

Harry stood and paced around the room with a thoughtful look on his face before turning to Remus. "Moony, I won't take it back." Remus started to protest but Harry raised his hands stalling his objections. "Sirius left me an unbelievable amount of money and several houses. I couldn't even begin to spend it all even if I had several lifetimes to do it. On top of all that I also have the money my parents left me which in the last five years I've barely managed to put a dent in. You're the last true marauder and one of Sirius's best friends and though you probably didn't mean to you've also made it clear to me that Sirius wanted you to have some of what he left behind as well. I don't need it, you're the closest thing I have to a real family and I want you to have it."

Remus started to object again but Harry could tell he was wavering and continued on. "Besides, as you probably know from talking to the manager at Gringotts I will not accept this money back. If you really don't want it you can donate it to St. Mungo's or another charity, hell give it to the Dursley's for all I care but I won't take it back. Please Moony let me do this for you, let Sirius do this for you."

Remus didn't know what to say. Harry had once again found the ability to touch his heart and he could no longer find it within him to refuse. Standing up he pulled Harry into an embrace and whispered into his ear, "Ok Harry, Thank you. And thank you Sirius."

After thanking Harry Remus returned to his seat. "Well Harry, the other reason I'm here today is to let you know that you'll be allowed to go to the Burrow soon."

"I get to go to the Burrow? Excellent! I was worried I was going to have to go to Grimauld Place once I got out of here."

"Albus began updating the ward's around the Burrow yesterday and says they should be ready before your birthday. Moody and Tonks will accompany me on the 30th to escort you there. Be packed and ready to go at eleven."

"I can't wait! I've been dying to see Ron and everyone, not to mention playing a bit of Quidditch."

Remus suspected Harry's grin couldn't get any bigger but the marauder in him decided to find out. "I'm guessing you're also looking forward to seeing a certain Gryffindor witch you've been conversing with this summer? She'll be arriving a couple days before you, you know."

Remus actually laughed out loud at the look on Harry's face. Not only was he grinning ear to ear but now he was an especially bright shade of red as well.

They talked for awhile longer before Remus had to leave. After saying goodbye Harry returned to his room and opened his journal.

_Mione, are you there luv?_

_Hi, how was your visit with Remus?_

_Actually it went really well. I managed to get him to keep the money and house. I think the final blow was when I told him I didn't care what he did with it even if he gave it to the Dursley's I wouldn't take it back. Ha._

_You didn't! I could see where that would get his attention. (Smile)_

_Guess what else he told me? I get to go to the Burrow the day before my birthday!_

_That's why I was writing to you earlier Harry. I just found out Tonks will be taking me there on the 28th. I can't wait to see you!_

_Neither can I Mione. We'll have to figure out some way to sneak off for a bit so we can talk in private. There's something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile but kind of wanted to do it in person._

_I can't wait Harry. I've been dying to see you all summer. Another week is just too long._

_I know and I agree but I guess we don't have much of a choice. Well the Dursley's just came home so I better get downstairs if I want some dinner. Do you want to write some after?_

_Of course Harry, I wouldn't miss it for anything._

_I love you._

_I love you too._


	3. Ron and Hermione

**Chapter 3 – Ron and Hermione**

The week passed far too slowly for Harry and Hermione's tastes but the 28th finally arrived and it was time for Hermione to leave for the Burrow. She was just finishing her packing when she heard a crash from the living room. Running down the stairs she found a young woman with bright pink hair who appeared to be wrestling with an end table and lamp.

Looking up from the floor the young woman grinned. "Wotcher Hermione!"

Hermione giggled at the sight before her and greeted the young auror. "Hello Tonks. I thought that might be you."

After extracting herself from the table and lamp Tonks repaired the damage with a wave of her wand. "I hope you're packed our port key leaves in about five minutes."

"I just finished let me grab my trunk."

Returning with her trunk Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents. She placed her finger on an old sock Tonks was holding and waited for the port key to activate. Less than a minute later she felt a familiar tug behind her naval and found herself standing in the living room of the Burrow.

* * *

Harry had finished his dinner and was sitting on his bed reading his favorite book 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. He wanted to write in his journal to see how Hermione was getting along but decided everyone would be busy catching up with her so she probably wouldn't be able to write now anyway. 

He read for a long time and was about to go to bed when the lettering on his journal began to glow softly.

_Hi Harry, I've missed you today._

_I missed you to Mione. I hope your trip went ok and everyone's fine there._

_Yes, it's been a long tiring day. Tonks picked a fight with an end table and lamp in my living room (giggles) and then brought me here by port key. I'm sorry, I wanted to write to you earlier but I couldn't seem to get away from everyone. As it is Ginny is sitting on her bed and thinks I'm just writing about today in my diary._

_Don't be sorry luv, I knew everyone would want to visit with you and didn't really expect you to write me, even now._

_Oh Harry, of course I was going to write to you and I'll be writing to you tomorrow. Besides, I couldn't go to sleep without telling you goodnight and that I love you._

_You're too good to me. I love you too. Good night Mione._

_Sweet dreams Harry._

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning and gathering a change of clothes slipped down the hall to the bathroom. After showering and dressing she went down to breakfast with Ginny in tow. 

Molly Weasley was standing at the stove when they entered the kitchen. "Good morning Hermione dear, morning Ginny."

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Can I help you with anything?"

Molly smiled and politely refused while placing large plates of food and glasses of pumpkin juice in front of both girls. Ron and the twins sat down a few minutes later followed shortly by Percy, Charlie and Mr. Weasley. Last night while they were laying in bed Ginny had told Hermione all about how Percy had come crawling home apologizing to everyone and begging their forgiveness after recent events at the ministry proved Dumbledore and Harry had been telling the truth, Voldemort had really returned. Only Mrs. Weasley had initially accepted his apology until they found out he had resigned from the ministry.

Ron sat across from Hermione stealing glances and staring at her when he thought no one was looking. His ears would turn red when one of his brothers or his sister would catch him and his mum seemed to have a perpetual smile on her face. The only one who seemed oblivious to his actions was Hermione.

After breakfast Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to living room where Ron and Ginny played chess while Hermione curled up in a chair to continue studying one of her large books on Occulmency.

"How can you study Hermione? Its summer and we don't have any homework since last year was our owls. We don't even know what courses we'll be taking yet."

Hermione glared at Ron as he moved his knight. "Honestly Ron, just because its summer and we don't have any homework is no reason you can't study. I'm sure you have a pretty good idea of what you'll be taking next year and our Newt's are just around the corner you know. Besides this isn't school work anyway."

"Whatever, but I'm not about to waste my holiday studying, let alone studying something I don't need to. Let me guess that's probably the latest super duper newly revised special edition of 'Hogwarts a History'." Ron spouted out stating the books name in a pompous mocking drawl.

"Actually for your information, Ron, I'm learning Occulmency so that I can help Harry learn it." snapped Hermione.

Ginny feeling the mounting tension decided it was time to step in. She quickly made a fatal move in her game of chess and stood up. "Hermione, Could you help me with my arithmancy homework? I've been stuck on one of the questions for ages. I was hoping that Bill would stop by and could help me but since you're here and have the same class do you think that maybe you could help me out? Please."

Hermione stood up in a huff saying "Sure Ginny." and the two girls headed upstairs.

Ron knew what Ginny had done and actually appreciated it. He didn't know why he always seemed to wind Hermione up. He didn't mean to make her angry all the time. In fact, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known and he loved her. After thinking about everything for a long time, Ron decided it was the unsaid feelings between them that caused the tension. He needed to apologize for fighting with her, for making her angry and hurting her. Then he needed to summon up all his Gryffindor courage and tell her how he felt about her.

Happy with his decisions and his new found courage he decided that after lunch he would get her alone and tell her everything.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and Ginny lay on a bench in the Burrows garden reading a muggle romance novel. Hearing a noise she looked up to see Ron and Hermione come outside. They wandered to a tree on the edge of the garden not noticing Ginny on the bench close by. 

Ron turned to face Hermione in the shade of the large oak tree. Now that he was here he was becoming extremely nervous and wasn't sure if he could do this.

Hermione looked at Ron with a curious expression on her face.

After a few moments Ron finally managed to speak. "Hermione I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Now she was really confused. "Sorry? What for Ron?"

"Well for fighting with you earlier. I know you enjoy reading and studying and I shouldn't have made fun of you or given you a hard time about it just because I don't enjoy it."

"You don't have to worry about that Ron; really it was no big deal. It's not like I was angry for very long. Honestly I'd already forgotten about it. Anyway it's not like it's the first time we've had that argument."

Hearing her wave off his apology as not necessary gave him the courage he needed to open up and tell her everything he'd always wanted to. "I'd still like to apologize for that fight and every other fight we've ever had. I've never actually meant to upset you or hurt you in any way. I thought about what happened for a long time after you left the room this morning. The thing is I've always felt a tension between us and I think not knowing how to deal with it I've just started arguments with you instead."

Hermione was starting to get nervous, she didn't like the direction this conversation was taking but she didn't know how to stop it.

Looking into her eyes he continued. "The thing is Hermione I've cared about you as more than a friend for a long time. In fact I love you Hermione and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes got real big and she felt like she had been punched in the gut. She hated to think of the pain she was about to cause one of her best friends but she knew she had to be straightforward and honest with him. As the initial shock started to wear off she quickly began working out what she needed to say to him.

"Ron, I'm sorry but I can't. Please understand Ron your one of my very best friends but I just don't feel that way about you. I love you like a brother, and I'm in love with someone else." She paused and looked down before saying the last part more softly than the rest. She knew her loving someone else would be the thing that hurt him the most.

As she looked up from the ground she could clearly see the pain and sadness written on Ron's face. He'd bared his soul to her and she had rejected him. As the truth started to settle over him his pain slowly started to turn in to irrational anger as he focused on a single fact: 'She was in love with someone else'.

"Ron we'll always be best friends." Tears were forming in her eyes as she said this and she moved to pull Ron into a hug only to be pushed away.

With anger beginning to show in his eyes, Hermione could see that another fight was about to start. "Let me guess its Vicky isn't it. It's always Vicky. Poor little Ron could never be good enough for you; no you have to have an international quidditch star."

"Ron that's not fair!"

"No, well, guess what, nothings ever fair for me! Why should it be any different for you? Why are you even here anyway shouldn't you be off with Vicky somewhere shopping and dining at expensive restaurants? Letting him shag you senseless! Just leave me alone."

Hermione was too stunned by his words to move and stood watching while Ron stormed off, heading into the woods behind the Burrow. After a few minutes she turned and left going to Ginny's room. She needed to talk to Harry.

Ginny didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe what she had just overheard. First Ron's apology and admission of his love for his best friend. Then Hermione's rejection and revelation that she was in love with someone else. She had initially thought to go after Ron to make sure he was alright but after hearing the hurtful things he had said to Hermione she couldn't help but feel anger towards her brother. He had no right to say those things to her just because she couldn't love him the way he wanted her to. After thinking over everything she had just witnessed she closed her book and headed towards the Burrow to check on Hermione.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on and on for Harry. It was mid-afternoon and he was in his room packing. The more he thought about going to the Burrow, the slower the clock seemed to tick. Harry was taking a break, thinking about entering some private thoughts in his journal when he noticed Hermione writing to him. 

_Harry, are you there?_

_Mione! I didn't expect to hear from you until later tonight._

_I know Harry I didn't expect it either but I think we may have a big problem._

_What's happened? Are you ok?_

_Oh Harry, I can't believe it. I wish you were here now. I was reading one of my Occulmency books this morning and Ron and I had another one of our stupid arguments about it. After Lunch Ron asked me to go outside with him and apologized for that fight and every other fight we've ever had. Well to make a long story short, after he finished apologizing he told me he loved me and then he asked me to be his girlfriend._

As Harry read her words he felt like his heart had stopped. He had been worried about Rons reaction to their feelings for each other but he had never expected this. In spite of their correspondence and declarations of love he found himself wondering what her answer had been. Fortunately for Harry she continued writing.

_I told him that I couldn't, that he was one of my best friends and that I loved him like a brother. I also told him that I was in love with someone else. He looked so sad and hurt. I told him we would always be best friends and tried to hug him but he just pushed me away and started in on 'Vicky' and finally told me to leave him alone and stormed off.  
__Harry, what's he going to do when he finds out it's you?_

And there it was in black and white. The very question Harry had been pondering since the beginning of the summer.

_I don't know Mione. I've been thinking about that very thing on and off all summer. Whatever happens know that I love you and I'll be right beside you when it does happen. I knew he had feelings for you but I never expected this. I figured he'd be upset and probably jealous of 'The Great Harry Potter' who always gets everything while he gets nothing but I figured it would pass fairly quickly like it usually does. After this though I don't expect he'll get over 'us' quite so easily.  
__Try not to worry too much. We'll get through this, together.  
__How's everyone else reacting to this?_

_I don't know Luv. I came up here to Ginny's room to let you know what happened after he stormed off. I doubt anyone really knows anything yet.  
__Harry, I need to go, Ginny just walked in._

_Ok Mione, don't worry I'll be there soon and it will all work out. Write me tonight if you get a chance._

_I love you._

_I love you too Harry._

Harry closed his journal and took a deep breath, then reopened it deciding to add a quick thought.

_-Harry-  
__I hope Mione is alright. I wish I could be there with her right now. At least I'll be going there tomorrow. What am I going to do about Ron? He's going to go spar when he finds out that I'm the one she's in love with and that I love her as well. I suspect it will be just like when my name came out of the goblet during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Bloody hell, I have to stay in his bedroom for the rest of the summer too. I really get tired of his jealousy. He never seems to realize that everything of mine that he covets has come at the cost of my parents lives, not to mention how I had to grow up or the crazy dark lord bent on killing me. I can't believe he would ever be willing to pay that price for what I have. I wonder if he would still want it all if he knew the contents of the prophecy that comes with it. Well we'll see what happens I guess. I'm not about to tell him if that's how he's going to be. Besides he'd have to be willing to learn Occulmency and somehow I don't see that happening any time soon.  
__Don't worry Mione. We'll get through this together._

After completing his entry Harry closed his journal and finished packing only leaving out a change of cloths, some ink, a quill and the little blue book Hermione had given him.

* * *

Ginny entered the Burrow through the kitchen door to find her mother sitting at the kitchen table casting spells on her knitting needles. 

"Mum, did you see Hermione come through here?"

"Yes dear, I believe she went upstairs."

"Thanks Mum."

Ginny climbed the stairs and entered her room to find Hermione writing in her diary. Hermione continued to write for a few more minutes before closing the book and placing it carefully in her trunk.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was reading in the garden when you and Ron came outside. I can't believe he was so mean, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine; I know how he gets when he's upset. He probably didn't mean all the things he said. I'm just worried that I'll loose his friendship over this. I didn't want to hurt him but I had to tell him the truth."

The young witch was glad to see Hermione handling this so well, but she was still angry at Ron for lashing out at her the way he did. "I'm still angry with him though, he had no right to say those things to you just because you don't love him the way he wants you too. To be honest I was a bit surprised though. I always thought you had a thing for him. Do you really love Victor Krum?"

"No, I have never loved Victor. He wanted to be more than friends but I could never offer him more than that. He was really nice and I enjoyed talking to him but never really found him to be that handsome or interesting. We had almost nothing in common. We wrote to each other for a few months but I haven't written or heard from him in almost a year. Ron has never been able to understand that though and I've never believed that I should have to explain my relationship with Victor or lack thereof to him."

Ginny nodded in understanding now curious as to the identity of Hermione's 'someone else'. "I understand. I've always thought Ron was a bit of a prat when it came to you and Victor. So are you going to tell me who this 'someone else' is that you're in love with? Does he know you love him?"

Hermione had been worried she would ask this ever since Ginny had admitted to over hearing her conversation with Ron. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I'd rather not, but he does know and he feels the same way. We're not technically a couple. We've been writing to each other all summer but I think he wants to ask me out in person rather than in a letter."

She thought about what Hermione said for a couple minutes wondering who this mystery man was she had fallen for when a single thought passed through her brain and left her mouth. "Harry."

'Oh Merlin she knows. Does she still have her crush on him? Is she going to hate me now? Is she going to tell Ron? Oh god what a horrible day.' These and many other thoughts, questions and fears swirled around in Hermione's head. The shock and fear of this revelation must have been evident on her face as Ginny began to smile.

She jumped up from her bed and pulled the shocked girl in to a hug. "Hermione that's so great! He really told you he loves you too? I'm so happy for you!"

"You're not angry?"

"Of course not. Why would I be angry? Oh, I see you still think… No Hermione, I've been over my crush on 'the boy who lived' for quite some time now. Not that I need another one but Harry is more of a friend slash brother to me than anything else. Actually I've been writing to Neville this summer. Don't tell Ron though."

Hermione visibly relaxed. Ginny had been another person she had been worried about accepting her being with Harry. She was glad the younger girl had grown out of her crush. "That's great Ginny I'm happy for you too! And don't worry I don't think Ron wants to talk to me right now anyway."

Neville was a wonderful person who had always been a good friend to Hermione. She smiled at Ginny truly happy about her interest in Neville before thoughts of Ron returned causing the smile to fade from her face.

"Ginny, what do you think Ron's going to do when he finds out about me and Harry?"

A look of concern appeared on Ginny's face and she chewed her lower lip as she pondered the question. "I don't know, I'm sure it won't be good. I'll stand up for you guys though and I suspect everyone else will be happy for you. They'll probably feel bad for Ron but I'm sure they'll understand."

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair with Ron sitting at the opposite end of the table from Hermione refusing to talk to her or even look in her direction. After dinner Ginny and Hermione snuck off to their room for the night not wanting to risk a confrontation with Ron this soon. Hermione wrote to Harry explaining her conversation with Ginny and how Ron was now acting towards her. They were both worried about Ron but had also been worried about Ginny's reaction and were happy that she accepted and was happy for them. 

Hermione found it difficult to fall asleep that night. The excitement of knowing she would see Harry the next day bubbled through her threatening to keep her up all night. When she finally managed to fall asleep her dreams were filled with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes.


	4. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter 4 – Harry's Birthday**

Harry woke with a grin on his face, in a few hours he would be on his way to the Burrow and Hermione. Grabbing the change of cloths he'd left out the day before he headed for the bathroom. After showering and dressing he went downstairs to face his uncle, aunt and cousin for what he hoped would be the last time this summer.

He sat down at the table in an exceptionally good mood almost laughing at the strange looks his relatives were giving him. Harry ate his breakfast quickly all the wbe picking me up at eleven today to take me to the Bur… my friend's house for the rest of the summer."

"Fine. Just be sure these 'freaks' don't make a scene or mess up my house in any way."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry placed his empty plate in the sink and went upstairs to await his friend's arrival. As time drew near the Dursley's could be heard leaving in their car obviously not wanting to be anywhere near the soon to be arriving wizards.

* * *

"Fine. Just be sure these 'freaks' don't make a scene or mess up my house in any way."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry placed his empty plate in the sink and went upstairs to await his friend's arrival. As time drew near the Dursley's could be heard leaving in their car obviously not wanting to be anywhere near the soon to be arriving wizards.

* * *

At eleven o'clock sharp Harry heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Opening the door he caught a brief glimpse of three people before he was hit with a bright light and everything went black. 

As he regained consciousness Harry saw the grotesque visage of Mad Eye Moody staring down at him. "I'm not impressed Potter. What if I'd been a death eater? You'd have been in a real fix then wouldn't you. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" the auror roared.

"Lighten up Moody." Tonks pushed Mad Eye out of the way and reached down to give Harry a hand up. He was almost to his feet when she managed to trip over some unseen object and he ended up back on the floor in a tangle of limbs and bright green hair. She looked at Harry with a grin on her face and said the only thing that came to mind. "Wotcher Harry!"

"Hello Tonks. Have a nice trip?" he joked back.

She laughed ruffling his hair as she stood. "Wow Harry, you look good enough to eat. Remus was right you have grown. We might have to skip the Burrow and take you back to my place." Tonks winked as she said this and laughed as a blush found its way to Harrys cheeks.

Remus who had been doubled over in laughter finally regained enough composure to speak. "Now Nymphadora quit embarrassing the poor boy." he chuckled.

With mock anger displayed on her face she shook her fist at Remus for using her given name.

"Are you ready to go Harry?"

"Sure Moony, I just need to grab my trunk and Hedwig's cage."

Tonks having recovered from the use of her first name returned to her usual energetic self, jumping at the chance to help Harry gather his things. "I'll give you a hand Harry!"

Harry laughed and grinned as he replied. "That's ok Tonks. I'd feel safer doing it myself." And he ran up the stairs laughing at the look on Tonks face as he went.

Remus once again burst out laughing and between breaths managed to force out, "I think he's just scared to be alone is his room with you Nymphadora."

"That's it! I told you never to use my first name Remus!" That said she pointed her wand and muttered a curse.

Harry returned to the entryway with his trunk and Hedwig's cage to find a disgruntled marauder sporting bright green hair and floppy pink bunny ears. Tonks was laughing hysterically and even Mad Eye seemed to be grinning.

"Nice hair Moony! Or is it Bunnykins now?"

Tears of laughter were streaming down Tonks face and Mad Eyes grin while a bit disturbing was the biggest Harry had ever seen it. After a few minutes Moody said the counter curse and with a wave of his wand Remus was returned to normal.

Sending one last glare at Tonks, Remus pulled a small book from his pocket and told everyone to place a finger on it. Harry held Hedwig's cage and Tonks had taken his trunk. Once everyone was touching the book Remus tapped it with his wand and the group disappeared from Privet Drive.

* * *

"Harry!" 

Before he even had a chance to take in his new surroundings Harry heard his name called out and found himself engulfed in a tangle of bushy brown hair. He felt her arms around him and smelled the familiar scent of her shampoo. Dropping Hedwig's cage he returned her embrace. Harry was the happiest he had ever been.

"Hello Mione."

Hermione pulled away slightly pausing to give him a kiss on the cheek that seemed to linger a little longer than she had intended it too. The world around them seemed to dissolve as there eyes met. Their heads were slowly moving closer when Remus cleared his throat causing them both to blush and jump apart though Hermione kept hold of Harry's arm not wanting to let go of him after finally getting back together.

The adults chuckled and greeted Hermione. Mrs. Weasley hearing the commotion entered the living room and pulled Harry into one of her trademark Weasley hugs, literally smothering him with affection. "Harry dear, I'm so glad you're finally here." She held him at arms length assessing his condition and nodding her approval. "It's good to see those Dursley's finally kept you fed for once. Why don't you take your things upstairs to Ron's room, lunch will be ready shortly."

Harry's guard said their goodbyes and left to take care of some Order business.

Carrying his trunk and followed closely behind by Hermione with Hedwig's cage Harry made his way up to Ron's room. Entering the room his eyes were assaulted by a familiar orange color. He found Ron lying on his bed reading a quidditch magazine.

"Hello mate."

"Hey Harry. How's the summer been so far?"

Harry set his trunk down by the cot that had been setup for him to use and turned around to find Hermione standing in the doorway uncertain as to whether or not she should enter. Not wanting her to leave, Harry went to take Hedwig's cage and pulled her into the room as he answered Ron.

"Actually it's been the best summer I can remember having so far." He smiled at Hermione as he said this causing her to blush brightly. Ron refusing to look at her hadn't noticed.

"We should head downstairs, your mum said lunch was about ready."

"Excellent, I'm starving! We should play some quidditch after."

"That sound like a good idea, it's been ages since I've been flying."

The trio headed down to lunch with Hermione in the lead. Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed Ron grimace as he caught site of her. He was worried about Ron and needed to talk to him soon but he wanted to talk to Hermione first and to do that he needed to find away to get her alone. Having just arrived he knew this would be difficult.

Entering the kitchen Hermione took a seat at one end of the table and Harry sat next to her. Ron chose a seat across the table and slightly down from Harry wanting to be able to talk to him while still being as far away from Hermione as possible.

Harry was greeted with hugs and handshakes as Ginny and the twins came in from outside.

"Harry mate it's so good" said George.

"to see you again!" followed Fred.

"Absolutely corking!"

"Even spiffing I'd say!"

They continued around the table shaking hands and greeting everyone in turn and soon everyone was laughing heartily at the twin's unique brand of humor.

Harry heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Percy entering the kitchen. The conversation seemed to dull slightly as he walked towards a seat at the far end of the table. As he walked past Harry looked up and greeted him.

"Hello Percy."

"Harry."

The mood seemed tense as Mrs. Weasley began serving everyone lunch but things relaxed back into the normal comfortable atmosphere of the Burrow as everyone started to eat and the twins went back to their usual antics.

* * *

After lunch Harry raced to his trunk to retrieve his FireBolt and headed out the back door towards the paddock. Hermione joined him outside and they walked together to the broom shed where Ron, Fred and George were collecting their brooms. 

Noticing the Weasley brothers were all out of sight in the shed, Harry quickly put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Her heart raced at the unexpected show of affection and she smiled at him as he lowered his arm.

"I've missed you Harry. I know we talked through the journals every day but I still missed seeing you."

"I missed you to Mione. I'm dying to spend some time alone with you but I'm not sure how we're going to pull it off just yet."

Hermione sighed, "I know Harry I feel the same way. We'll figure something out."

They shared smiles but before they could talk further they found themselves at the broom shed where the three brothers were emerging with their brooms. Noticing Hermione, George spoke up. "Ginny's not flying. You can use her broom if you want Hermione."

"No thanks George I just want to watch. I brought something to do why you guys are playing." She held up a small book as she said this. Only Harry and Hermione could see the writing on the cover 'Journal of Hermione Ann Granger and Harry James Potter'.

They headed to the paddock and after arguing for a time decided to form two teams each with a chaser and a keeper. To keep things from getting to confusing they decided the teams would be Ron and Harry versus Fred and George.

Hermione sat under a tree watching the four boys fly in the air above her. She relished in the look of contentment and pure joy Harry had on his face while he flew. After gazing at Harry for a long while she opened her Journal and began to write.

_-Hermione-  
__I'm so happy! Harry's here! I was waiting for him in the living room when he arrived. We hugged and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. We kind of forgot we weren't alone for a minute, I think he was going to kiss me before Remus made some noise and ruined the moment. Well it was probably for the best as we weren't alone, I still wanted to hex him though. Thank Merlin none of the Weasleys were there!  
__I must say this summer has definitely been good to Harry. He was incredibly handsome before but all the time he spent working in his aunt's garden has given him a body I was not expecting. Yummy. I can't wait to get him alone! I think I love him more every second I see him! Am I being shallow? Oh who cares he's gorgeous!  
__Ron's still being a prat and completely ignoring me. I can tell Harry's a bit upset about the way he's acting. I feel bad for Harry, right now he's kind of caught in the middle but that will change when Ron find's out about us. If this is how he's acting now I truly dread how he's going to be when he sees me and Harry 'together' for the first time. Why does everything have to be so complicated?  
__I have to get Harry alone soon. Maybe tonight after everyone goes to bed. Yes, that might work. I'll write a note to him in this journal, thanks to the blood charm he'll know.  
__I love you Harry. I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_Harry, Meet me in the garden tonight after everyone goes to sleep.  
__All my love,  
__Your Mione._

She closed her journal and hugged it to her chest as she finished writing.

As Harry was zooming across the paddock on his broom he felt an odd sensation in the back of his mind. It was almost like he was remembering something about his journal. He looked down to see Hermione hugging her own journal, smiling up at him. He smiled back and waved to her. After receiving a wave in return he flew off with the makeshift quaffle to attempt another goal.

They played until it was time to head in for supper. The boys were sweaty and tired but each had a huge grin on their face. Upon entering the Burrow they were all sent upstairs to cleanup before dinner. Hermione went to Ginny's room to place her journal back in her trunk then returned to the kitchen to help set the table for dinner.

Harry took a quick shower and went back to Ron's room. Ron left to take his turn in the shower and while he was gone Harry decided to see what Hermione had written to him.

Opening his journal he read her message and immediately felt several snitches flying around in his stomach. He placed the journal safely back in his trunk and headed down to dinner.

Entering the kitchen he found Hermione sitting at the same seat she had been in at lunch and sat down next to her. He held her hand under the table and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait, tonight can't get here soon enough." She couldn't wait for tonight either.

Mr. Weasley arrived home from the ministry and greeted Harry warmly. Harry had the impression he wanted to question him about some new piece of muggle technology he had come across but Mrs. Weasley had forbidden him from doing so at the table. Dinner passed quickly and after loosing several games of chess to Ron everyone headed up to bed.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed listening to Ron's snores and the otherwise quiet of the Burrow. Looking at his watch he noticed it was 11:30 and decided it was time to meet Hermione. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and quietly made his way downstairs being sure to avoid the squeaky steps. Making his way to the garden he sat on the small bench to await her arrival. 

He looked up a few minutes later to see Hermione walking across the lawn towards him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He slid his left arm around her as she sat down and snuggled up to him. They sat there quietly, holding hands, not feeling the need to talk right away.

After a few minutes he pulled his had free and turned her face towards his. Loosing themselves in each others eyes, their faces slowly moved closer until their lips finally met.

Eventually the need for air overcame the need to kiss and they parted breathless. "Mione, that was amazing. You're amazing. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I wouldn't want to. You're everything I've ever dreamed of. Mione, would you be my girlfriend?"

Happiness and joy were clearly written all over her face. As she climbed on Harry's lap his arms automatically closed around her. She pulled him into another kiss while running her fingers through his hair. Pulling away when they were once again breathless she looked into his eyes, "Could there ever be any doubt? I love you Harry. I love you and I'll always be there for you, always."

They continued to hold each other talking softly and kissing. Eventually Hermione looked at Harry's watch and noticing it was after midnight gave him a mind numbing kiss and whispered softly to him.

"Happy birthday Harry."

They continued to hold each other sharing the occasional kiss and enjoying the simple pleasure of being together after dreaming about it all summer. Around two in the morning they decided it was time to get some sleep. Though neither wanted too, hand in hand, they headed back to their rooms.

Stopping at Ginny's room they shared a final kiss goodnight and Harry continued on to Ron's room. After putting his dads cloak away he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to the most wonderful sensations. As he opened his eyes he found Hermione leaning over him placing soft kisses on his lips. 

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Mmmhmmhm."

Hermione giggled and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Time to get up birthday boy."

He rubbed his eyes then pulled her on the cot with him. "No, I need more sleep. A beautiful witch kept me up until some ungodly hour last night."

"Oh and how exactly did she manage that?"

"Mmmm like this..." And he pulled her face to his kissing her hard on the lips.

She giggled as the kiss finished and pulled away. "As much as I'm enjoying this you should probably get up before we get caught. I would like to keep you all to myself today but I suspect there are other people who would like to see you, it being your birthday and all."

Hermione stood up and moved towards the door pausing to blow him a kiss before disappearing down the hallway. Harry groaned already missing her and not wanting to get up. Eventually he managed to extract himself from his bed, get dressed and go downstairs.

* * *

Breakfast passed with minimal fuss, everyone wishing Harry a happy birthday. After breakfast Mrs. Weasley began working on Harry's birthday cake and Hermione volunteered to help her. 

Deciding he wanted to fly for awhile Harry grabbed his broom and asked Ron if he wanted to join him. Ten minutes later the two found themselves flying around the paddock doing loops, barrel rolls and other tricks that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Flying had always been Harry's favorite thing in the world but he now realized it took a distant second place to kissing Hermione.

Harry landed and lay down on the grass. He felt relaxed and at peace after flying and just wanted to watch the clouds drift by. Ron noticed Harry lying on the ground and flew over to make sure he was alright.

"Harry, you ok mate?"

"Yep, just being lazy. Felt like lying about for a bit."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I thought maybe you fell off your broom for a minute there."

"No, not this time anyway." Harry said with a grin.

Ron sat on the ground next to Harry and fell into a contemplative silence. After a few minutes he decided to speak.

"Harry? Do you think Hermione's in love with Krum?"

'Bugger, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening.' Thought Harry.

"No, as far as I know she hasn't even heard from him in over a year." Harry's heart was pounding in his chest while his brain was running on high desperately seeking a way out of this conversation. However, he knew they needed to talk and it would probably be better to get it over with sooner than later. On the other hand he was alone with Ron in the middle of a field with a potentially volatile situation brewing. For some reason the phrase 'Constant Vigilance' kept rolling through his mind and Harry sat up because of it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ron took a deep breath and continued.

"I kind of screwed up the other day Harry."

Staring at the ground Ron explained about his fight with Hermione. He told Harry his thoughts on what had happened and the decisions he had made. Harry listened to him describe in excruciating detail the conversation he'd had with her under the tree and the hurtful things he'd said in the heat of the moment.

After explaining everything that had happened he became quiet again for a few moments before looking up to face Harry.

"I really love her. I have for a couple of years now and I thought she felt the same way. It was finding out that she is in love with someone else hurt more than anything."

Harry swallowed looking at the ground unable to meet his friends gaze.

"Harry? You don't happen to know who it is, do you."

This was it. This was the moment he had been dreading all summer. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering.

"Yes, I know who it is."

The silence was almost deafening and went on for what seemed like ages before Ron quietly muttered a single word.

"Well?"

Harry looked up with a somber expression on his face praying what he was about to say wouldn't end their friendship of five years.

"It's me Ron. Hermione's in love with me. And I'm in love with her."

Ron looked at Harry his expression a mix of disbelief and something Harry couldn't quite identify, maybe betrayal?

Without saying a word Ron stood up and walked away.

Harry stared at the spot where his best friend had disappeared into the woods. When he was finally able to think again his first thought was that he needed to tell Hermione.

With a broom on each shoulder Harry headed back to the Burrow. He found Hermione in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley? Could I borrow Hermione for a few minutes please?"

"Of course dear. Not to worry Hermione I've everything under control here."

Hermione was surprised when Harry took her hand as he led her upstairs. Ginnys room was empty and they went inside. The instant the door closed Harry spoke up.

"I told Ron."

"What? Why? You really did.. You.. How did…"

"Hermione, Please stop and I'll explain. Look, we got to talking and he told me about your fight and the talk by the garden. Then he asks me if I know who you're in love with. So I told him."

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing happened. He just left."

Hermione's shoulders sagged slightly as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I hope he comes around soon."

"Me too. We'll just have to wait and see I guess. Now however I should probably go tell Mrs. Weasley about my wonderful girlfriend. I'm sure she'd want to know."

Smiling at the compliment Hermione took Harrys hand. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Molly heard someone entering the kitchen and turned to find Harry and Hermione holding hands. From the looks on their faces she knew what this was about. She could see they were nervous and knew her approval was important to them. 

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"What can I do for you Harry dear?"

Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he continued. "I just wanted you to know that Hermione and I have been talking a lot this summer and well we're together now."

"I'm so happy for you both. This is wonderful news." She smiled pulling them both into a hug.

Harry and Hermione both breathed a sigh of relief, she was truly happy for them.

"So how did Ron take this news?"

"I don't know, as soon as I told him he disappeared into the woods."

They helped make lunch and were soon eating sandwiches and being teased by the twins for being a 'couple'. After lunch Molly shooed everyone out of the kitchen so she could begin work on Harrys birthday dinner.

* * *

The new couple spent the afternoon playing exploding snap and chess. At first they played snap with Hermiones muggle playing cards but quickly switched to a magical deck. Without the risk of random explosions and minor burns it just wasn't as much fun. 

"Checkmate."

"That's three out of three I bow to your superior ability." teased Harry.

Before Hermione could comment the front door opened and Ron walked in. He headed straight for the stairs not looking in their direction.

Harry couldn't stand it. "Ron?"

Ron froze. He didn't say anything or look in their direction he just froze.

Harry didn't know what to do so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You wanna go fly?"

Ron looked at Harry with at bewildered expression on his face as if he couldn't quite figure Harry out. He looked back towards the stairs for a moment as if making up his mind.

"Sure, why not?"

Though his tone was mournful Harry was encouraged by Ron's acceptance. He shared a hopeful look with Hermione and headed for the broom shed. Soon they were above the pitch tossing a quaffle back and forth. At one point Harry tried to talk to Ron only to be waved off. They flew until it was time to return to the Burrow for dinner. Walking in silence they put away their brooms and headed in to get cleaned up.

* * *

For dinner Mrs. Weasley summoned a meal to rival the opening feast at Hogwarts. Harry was delighted to find all his favorites on the table. After everyone ate their fill the cake appeared and they all sang Happy Birthday. Fred and George seemed to enjoy this the most singing loudly and out of tune. The cake was simple, chocolate with chocolate icing decorated with golden snitches which were flying about its surface. 

After cake it was time to open presents. Ron gave him a Chudley Cannons poster and some sweets but he received no response when he tried to thank him. Hermione gave him several books and whispered she had another present for later. Harry finished opening his presents and everyone found themselves laughing hysterically as they dared one another to eat something from a box of sweets the twins had given him.

It was almost midnight when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chased them off to bed. Harry stopped at Ginnys room to say goodnight to Hermione when she pulled him inside handing him a small box. He opened the present to find a silver necklace with a small medallion on it. Examining it closely he discovered the medallion was decorated with the Hogwarts crest on one side and the Potter family crest on the other.

"Mione it's beautiful, I love it. Thank you." He gave her a long kiss before putting on the necklace. He felt a slight tingle as he fastened the clasp and realized it must have magical properties.

"It's not much; I had it made by a jeweler in Hogsmede. It should protect you from some minor curses and hexes." She said shyly.

"I love it. I love you."

"I love you too Harry. Happy Birthday."

* * *

The week following Harry's birthday was bittersweet. His relationship with Hermione was out in the open and they loved being able to spend time together. With few exceptions everyone was extremely happy for the new couple and wished them only the best. Ron however continued to avoid Harry and Hermione. Occasionally he would go flying with Harry but beyond that they would only see him at meal times and he never spoke to them. Percy had not attended the birthday celebration and continued to be cold towards Harry. 

It was a warm sunny day as Harry threw the last gnome over the garden wall. He was about to go in for a shower when he noticed movement in the woods. Deciding to take another chance at speaking with Ron he went after him.

As he followed the figure deeper into the woods the hair on the back of his neck stood up and his scar began to ache. Something wasn't right. Pulling his wand from its holster on his left forearm he continued forward. As he walked between two large trees there was a flash of light and Harry knew no more.


	5. Shattered and a Gift

**Chapter 5 – Shattered and a Gift**

Ron was sitting on the front porch of the Burrow with Percy. The events of the past week had brought the two brothers closer together than they had been for a long time.

"Why Percy? Why does he get everything? He's famous, he's rich, he gets away with everything at school and now he's got Hermione too."

"I don't know bro. It's not like he really did anything, heck he was a baby when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed the first time. What could he have done? No, it had to be something else that did it he just got credit for it and likes to play the part now."

They continued to commiserate with each other over all things Harry quieting when the boy in question walked around the corner of the house heading for the pair.

Approaching Percy with only a brief glance at Ron Harry began. "Percy, I was wondering if I might have a word with you in private if you're not too busy."

"I suppose. Alright Ron?"

"No problem Percy, I'll wait for you."

With one last glance at Ron, Percy disappeared around the corner following Harry.

'That's weird. I wonder what Harry wants with Percy?' thought Ron. Deciding Percy probably wouldn't mind he discreetly followed the pair to the edge of the forest.

As he neared the woods he found Harry and Percy just inside engaged in what appeared to be an intense argument. He was creeping forward wanting to hear what was being said when he saw Harry draw his wand.

Pointing it at Percy Harry yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" Ron yelled as Percy's body fell lifeless to the ground.

At the sound of his scream Harry turned and fired off a curse. Ron ducked barely avoiding the jet of light wishing he had his wand with him. Looking up he saw Harry disappearing into the depths of the woods. Ron jumped up and ran to Percy's side but it was too late. Percy was dead.

With tears streaming down his face Ron ran back to the Burrow bursting through the kitchen door where he found his mother, the twins and Hermione.

"Mum! We need help, call the Aurors. Harry just killed Percy."

Molly stood shocked for a moment at what she had just heard before running to the fireplace. Throwing some powder into the flames she shouted "Albus Dumbledore!" before sticking her head in the now green flames. She leaned back after a quick conversation burying her head in her hands and sobbing quietly.

A moment later the fireplace flared to life and the figure of Albus Dumbledore stepped out.

Dumbledore spoke, the twinkle completely missing from his eyes. "Mr. Weasley, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Ron explained the events he had witnessed. At the end of his tail it was Hermione who spoke first.

"No, it's not possible, he couldn't, he wouldn't."

"YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Ron his fury and rage clear for all to see, "You always stick up for perfect Potter, always! Well you know what? I was there, I saw what happened, I heard him say the curse, I SAW HIM KILL MY BROTHER!"

Hermione broke down in tears. "No, I don't believe it." She said before running out the door.

Not long after, several aurors arrived to begin the investigation and the search for Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry ran deeper into the woods a maniacal smile on his face chuckling to him self. As he approached a figure suspended between two trees his body began to bubble and twist returning to its true form. A form with a silver hand. 

"My master will be pleased."

Approaching the suspended form of Harry Potter, Peter Petigrew placed Harry's wand in his hand and changed into his animagus form to await the arrival of the aurors. He didn't have to wait long.

"There he is! Stupefy!" shouted an auror.

Harry's body was hit with a stunning curse throwing him to the ground several yards from where he had been. The aurors approached cautiously wands at the read and quickly disarmed him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore approached a young girl sitting in the front yard of the Burrow. He could hear her sobs and see her shoulders heave with her cries. 

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at the headmaster with a tear streaked face, "Please Professor he didn't do it. I know he didn't. Please believe me." She begged.

Albus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before replying. "I believe you. Something isn't right about this but I can't figure out what just now."

"What can we do Professor? We have to help him."

"Yes we do. I believe it would be best if we gathered your and Harrys belongings and you accompanied me to Hogwarts. In light of your beliefs in this matter I don't believe you will be very welcome here right now."

"Yes, please. I don't want to stay here anyway."

The pair retrieved a broom, a cage and two trunks. A quick port key trip later they arrived in the headmaster's office.

"I suggest you get settled in to Gryffindor tower. I need to go to the ministry and will see you when I return."

"Yes sir. Umm, what's the password?"

Albus placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes in concentration. A brief flash of light appeared around his hand before he returned his gaze to Hermione.

"Innocent."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore moved quickly through the halls of the ministry. Several people started to approach him only to change their minds upon seeing the grim yet determined look on his face. As he entered the offices of Magical Law Enforcement everyone became quite. 

"I'm here to see Madame Bones."

"Yes sir, I believe she is expecting you. Right this way." The young witch led him down another hall and through a door into a large plush office where he was greeted by the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Hello Albus it's good to see you again I just wish it didn't have to be under these circumstances."

"It's good to see you as well Amelia. And I quite agree."

Waving his wand as he took a seat, Albus quickly cast several charms to ensure their privacy.

"Can I assume you have seen all the evidence thus far?"

"Yes and I must say Albus it's very disturbing to say the least."

"I need to know what your position in this matter is."

Amelia glanced nervously around the office and cast several charms of her own before continuing.

"Honestly? I think there's more to this than meets the eye. Too many things don't make sense. Harry asked to speak with Percy in front of Ron ensuring Ron would know who Percy was with. Harry killed Percy in front of a witness and then left the scene without covering his tracks. Why did he not kill or obliviate Ron Weasley after he killed Percy? By leaving a witness alive and intact he would know he would be convicted in a trial. Also he was apprehended in the same woods where the crime was committed. He had more than enough time to make an escape before the aurors arrived."

"Yes it is most curious. What is the current status of Mr. Potter?"

"For the most part standard procedure is being followed. Currently Mr. Potter is unconscious in a holding cell. He will remain that way until the investigation has been completed bar his interrogation."

Albus face took on a worried look. "You said for the most part?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh, "Cornelius is taking a personal interest in this case. As you know the use of controlled substances on a minor requires the consent of a guardian. Our illustrious minister took it upon himself to be the one to approach the Dursleys. You can imagine how that went."

"Hmm, so there will be no veritiserum. Why does that not surprise me?"

"As things stand Albus, all the evidence is against him. At his time I see no way to avoid a conviction."

"Nor do I. Where are Mr. Potters personal effects?"

Motioning to a table in the corner of her office Madam Bones stood closely followed by Dumbledore. The small box contained the items confiscated from Harry's person when he was arrested. After searching through the items Albus came across the necklace he had been looking for. Backing away from the table he placed the item in his robes. Madam Bones seemed to be examining the ceiling while this was occurring.

"Amelia if you could do me one favor. Please let me know when the interrogation of Mr. Potter is to occur. I feel it is important that I gain access to him before his examination."

"Of course Albus."

With a cordial goodbye Albus returned to Hogwarts.

Summoning Hermione to his office he filled her in on the events of his trip to the ministry. After pondering the situation for some time they began to form a plan of action.

* * *

"Enervate!" 

Harry woke slowly with a pounding headache. Taking in his surroundings shock and fear quickly took hold. Harry was in a small ten foot square stone room with a heavy wooden door on one end. He noticed there was no handle on the door. There was a dirty cot on one side, a wooden chair and a bucket in the corner. Three aurors Harry did not recognize were standing next to the cot he lay on. Two of them dragged Harry roughly to the chair while the third placed a piece of parchment with a quill balanced on it on the cot where he had been.

The aurors took positions facing Harry and one began to speak.

"Testing." The quill was heard writing, seemingly happy with this the man continued.

"This is Sr. Auror Tanner with Aurors Camden and Hurst in attendance. It is August 15th at 9:30 am. We are here to interrogate the accused Mr. Harry Potter."

Harrys mind was reeling. 'Interrogate? Accused?' he thought. Everything was happening so fast he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes." He answered softly his frightened gaze moving from auror to auror.

"You are accused of using underage magic and the murder of Persy Weasley. How do you plead to the charges against you?"

"What! I didn't do that! I didn't do anything!" Harry was panicking now. He had no idea what had happened but now knew he was in jail for killing Percy Weasley.

"ENOUGH!" The aurors jumped at the voice of Albus Dumbledore who now stood in the doorway with a grim look on his face, power rolling off him in waves. "This is an improper investigation. Mr. Potter has been given no knowledge of his status or access to a solicitor. You will all leave NOW!" The force behind the words of the ancient mage allowed for no argument. Dumbledore entered the cell conjuring himself a cushy chair and taking a seat as the aurors left. With another wave of his wand the door was closed and the room warded.

"Professor what happened? Where am I?"

Albus waived off Harrys questions and began.

"I'm sorry Harry but we don't have a lot of time and there's much I need to tell you."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued.

"You are currently in a holding cell at the Ministry of Magic in the aurors custody. You are to go on trial tomorrow afternoon for two counts of performing underage magic, use of an unforgivable on another human and the murder of Percy Weasley."

"Harry, Percy was found just inside the woods at the Burrow. He'd been hit with the killing curse. Ron and Percy were sitting on the porch when you asked Percy for a word and led him to the forest. Ron followed and witnessed you having an argument with his brother. He said after you argued for a few minutes you pulled your wand and used the killing curse on Percy. Ron yelled at which point you cast a stunner towards Ron and disappeared into the woods. Aurors were notified and stunned you soon after."

Harry was shocked and scared. "Sir, I didn't do it, I swear I didn't!"

Albus could see the fear in his young charges eyes. "I believe you Harry."

Harry felt gratitude towards the old man but was still worried about what was going to happen.

"I need to know everything you remember Harry."

"I just finished de-noming the garden and saw Ron in the woods. He hasn't been talking to me and I thought I'd try to talk to him why he was alone. I followed him for a long time then I woke up here."

"Are you sure it was Ron you followed or did you just 'think' it was him."

Harry thought for a minute. "Actually I'm not sure. My scar ached in the woods before I blacked out."

"That will have to do for now Harry as I said before there is little time and much to do."

The headmaster looked every bit his age as he continued.

"Harry the Weasleys are understandably upset about Percy and their anger is focused on you at the moment."

His heart plummeted; the Weasleys thought he murdered Percy. Of course they hated him. Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest as a name crossed his mind and he had to ask. He had to know. "Hermione?"

Dumbledore smiled softly. "She knows you didn't do it Harry as well as Remus."

Relief poured through Harry at his words. Hermione believed in him. Somehow everything would be alright. Before he could say anything Dumbledore continued.

"Unfortunately you've been masterfully manipulated Harry. Ron witnessed you using the killing curse on Percy and you attempted to stun him."

Professor Dumbledore waved off Harrys attempts to defend himself and continued.

"I suspect whomever you followed into the woods stunned you and used your hair in polyjuice potion to kill Percy and attempt to stun Ron. Prior Incatatem has proven that your wand was used for both curses. But without knowing who it was or how they made it passed the wards we have no way to prove your innocence. We can't even give you veritiserum. As a minor its use would have to be approved by your current guardians the Dursley's and Fudge has already explained to them why they should decline."

'I'm going to Azkaban.' The horror must have shown in Harrys eyes as he thought the words because Professor Dumbledore knelt before him and took his hands.

"Yes Harry, I believe you will be convicted and sent to Azkaban for a crime you did not commit." Harry was shocked at his words, hearing them seemed to make it much more real but there was a twinkle in the old mans eyes when he continued. "But, I have brought some things to help you and I'll not let you stay there even if I have to break you out myself!"

Dumbledore returned to his chair and continued. "First I'd like to return this beautiful necklace to you."

Harry instinctively raised his hand to his neck surprised to see Dumbledore holding his birthday gift from Hermione. As he secured the necklace around his neck Harry noticed a familiar feeling of love radiating from the ornament.

"The ministry confiscated it along with your other belongings but it seems to have wandered off. Miss Granger and I have added a gem and several strong charms. This should now protect you from the effects of the dementors. It's undetectable save to us and Miss Granger."

Albus pulled Harrys hands towards him palms up and placed a phoenix feather in each one. Removing a vile from inside his robes the professor looked at Harry. "This is going to hurt, try to sit still."

As he poured the potion on the feathers they began to burn and sink in to Harrys hands. The pain was intense but passed quickly. Soon the feathers were gone and his hands felt normal again.

"Professor?"

Twinkling brightly he explained. "Wand cores Harry. Though technically it's not wandless magic you will no longer require a wand to cast spells. The feather in you right hand came from Fawkes. It is perfectly in tune with your magic and will work exactly like your wand. The other comes from the one that made Fawkes. It will work almost as well plus it will give you certain other advantages."

An image of a graveyard and Prior Incatatem flashed through Harrys mind. "Voldemort."

Pulling a salve from within his robes he handed it to Harry. "Rub this into your hands all the way up to your elbows. You'll be checked for magical items and foci before entering the courtroom and upon arrival at Azkaban. This will mask their magical signatures for about a week."

Harry rubbed the slimy substance into his skin. He mentally thanked the gods Dumbledore believed him. "Why haven't you done this Professor? Why doesn't' everyone?"

"I can't. No one can. It only works with phoenix feathers and they have to be given willingly for this purpose. Now I need to ask you a question and I need an honest answer. Are you and animagus or have you ever taken the revealer potion to become one?"

"No sir. I've thought about it but I've never actually tried."

Albus seemed to exhale a sigh of relief. "That's good Harry that means your animagus form has never been set. The phoenix feathers bonded with your magical core earlier. From what Fawkes told me when he gave me these feathers your animagus form should now be a phoenix."

This was getting better and better. Harry was so excited he almost forgot why he was here.

"This brings us to the final item Harry. I need to give you the knowledge to use these gifts." Albus waved his wand muttering an incantation and Harry felt a huge influx of information. He was in a daze there was so much he felt lost, unable to focus, unsure of what was happening around him. Through the haze Harry heard Dumbledores voice. "Harry, Harry you need to focus. Think about Occulmency Harry. Concentrate on Occulmency and organizing your mind."

As Harry followed his instructions he felt the information come to him. He knew everything about it he only needed to practice. Using this newly found information he was able to clear his mind and create an area to store all the knowledge Professor Dumbledore transferred to him.

Dumbledore looked tired and a little worried as Harry regained his focus. "Well done Harry. You now carry the sum of my knowledge within you. Use it well."

"Excuse me? You mean I know everything you know?"

Chuckling he replied. "Not quite. You don't have my memories or the wisdom I've gained from a long life. You don't posses my inborn gifts such as my ability with languages. What you have is the information gained through experience. A wealth of knowledge accumulated over 152 years."

"You need to master Occulmency. Master it and secure your mind first. Much of the information I have given you is extremely dangerous. You must protect it."

Before leaving Dumbledore helped Harry begin work towards building impenetrable mental shields to protect his new knowledge.

Not long after Dumbledore left the Aurors returned to finish there questioning. Harry told them exactly what he had told Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of his day and all of the next practicing Occulmency and organizing his mind. His barriers were quickly increasing in strength and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was able to permanently seal his connection to Voldemort. He wanted to start working on the animagus transformation but decided it would be safer to wait for his likely conviction and do the work in Azkaban. 

During a break from his practice of Occulmency he searched through Dumbledores knowledge and discovered how to mask magical activity. With a wave of his hand he cast a ward on his cell. He then conjured a piece of parchment and a quill to write a quick note. Finishing his letter he banished the quill and after casting a spell that would only allow Hermione to read it he folded the letter placing it carefully in his back pocket.

He was about to return to his Occulmency practice when he realized he had cast a spell on the parchment and it would now be detected as a magical item. Not sure if it would work or not he cast the same ward on his pocket he had cast on the cell.

When the time for his trial arrived two aurors entered his cell. With the wave of a wand Harry found himself in chains after which several revealing charms were cast on him. Harry held his breath hoping the gel and ward would work and they wouldn't discover his newly embedded wand cores or the letter. He sighed in relief as the auror nodded to his partner and put away his wand.

Noticing the lights in the room dim slightly Harry was surprised when he looked up to find two Dementors standing over him. He smiled inwardly thinking of the amulet which now protected him from the awful visions these creatures normally brought him. The amulet Hermione had made to protect him. Deciding it would be wise to play the part Harry cringed in fear.

The Dementors led him through several passageways before arriving in front of a large ornate door. One of the aurors guarding the door opened it and Harry was led down a set of stairs to a chair in the middle of a dais. As the Dementors pushed him into the chair magical chains tightly bound his arms and legs in place.

After the Dementors left the courtroom Harry chanced a look around. The Weasleys were easy to spot with their red hair. All had mixed looks of anger, betrayal and sadness. Rons eyes burned with hatred as he looked at Harry. Continuing around the room Harry recognized many faces most showing open contempt for The Boy Who Lived. Hermione and Remus sat together both looking like the world was coming to and end. He locked eyes with Hermione and with a discreet wave of his hand transferred the note from his back pocket to her hand. A brief look of surprise crossed her face but was quickly suppressed. Looking towards the end of the dais he could see Minister Fudge preparing to begin.

* * *

Hermione was miserable as she sat with Remus waiting for Harry's trial to begin. She began crying as Harry was led into the room by a pair of Dementors. He looked miserable. He was dirty and unkempt carrying himself as if there was no hope left. As she felt the cold of the dementors sweep over her she prayed Harry's necklace was protecting him. 

She watched as he was chained to the chair and began looking around the room. As his eyes met hers she felt something appear in her hand. After his gaze had moved on she opened the piece of parchment she now held.

_Dearest Mione,_

_I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me that you believe in me. My greatest fear after realizing the situation I am in was that you might think I would actually do such a thing. Knowing that you believe in me, support and love me means the world to me. Thank you Mione._

_I'm sorry for any pain this is causing you. I wish things were different. These past few weeks and months have been the happiest of my life and I long for the day when I'll be able to hold you again. Until that time know that I love you with all my heart and soul. You mean everything to me and I could not live without you._

_Please stay safe and try not to worry._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Please tell Remus thank you and that I love him too._

Fresh tears threatened to fall as she folded the note and placed it safely in her pocket.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was having a good day. Finally he was going to put that Potter brat in his place and there was nothing he or his headmaster could do about it this time. He took a minute after the Dementors left to shake off their effects before standing to begin the trial. 

Approaching the dais he stated loudly. "I Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge hereby call these proceedings to order. Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, ladies and gentlemen of the gallery we are here to examine charges against the accused Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter stands accused of two counts of use of underage magic, one count of use of an unforgivable curse on a human and the murder of Percival Weasley."

A ripple of unrest passed through the crowd. Crying and angry mutterings could be heard. The minister waited for the room to calm down before continuing.

"Mr. Potter you have heard the charges against you, how do you plead?"

With a look of grim determination Harry answered. "Innocent."

"You lying basterd." yelled Ron as he jumped from his seat and onto the dais. He managed to land one solid punch to Harrys face before the aurors could restrain him.

It took several minutes and a lot of banging of a gavel before order was finally restored.

As the trial continued experts, investigators and witnesses were brought to testify and the evidence was examined. The most damning testimony came from Harry's one time best friend and eyewitness to the murder Ron Weasley. Harry was allowed to testify as to what happened that fateful day but his comments only seemed to bring additional hatred to bare on him.

With the overwhelming evidence against him no deliberation was needed. The members of the Wizengamot quickly returned a verdict of guilty much to Fudges pleasure.

"Harry Potter you have been found guilty of all the charges levied against you. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are no longer allowed to practice magic in any form." Fudge paused with the sentencing to snap Harry's wand over his knee. Discarding the pieces he continued. "You are also sentenced to two life terms in Azkaban Prison with no chance of parole. Do you have anything to say for yourself before the sentence is carried out?"

Harry looked around the room before speaking. He saw the looks of satisfaction on many of the faces present. Ron in particular seemed especially happy with the verdict. Hermione however looked as if her very heart was about to break. He moved on quickly not being able to bare the sight of her pain.

With a cold hard look on his face he addressed the courtroom. "Justice has not been served here today. I have no doubts that time will prove my innocence. I look forward to the day you beg my forgiveness."

The courtroom exploded at his comments and the aurors were hard pressed to prevent Harry being attacked while the Dementors were summoned to remove him.

Tears flowed freely down her face as Hermione watched Harry being escorted out of the room. He turned his head towards her and as their eyes met cast a small sad smile her direction before disappearing from sight.

* * *

The dementors returned Harry to his cell to await transfer to Azkaban Prison. While waiting he continued working on his already strong mental shields. He had promised Dumbledore he would protect the knowledge he had been given and he was determined to do so. 

Harry didn't have to wait long. About an hour after he was returned four aurors entered the cell. They once again cast the familiar revealing charms looking for magical items and foci before replacing the chains he wore during the trial and escorting him from the cell.

He was taken down several corridors and up various flights of stairs to a large room containing a black thestral drawn carriage. He was placed in the back, his chains magically connected to a spot on the floor. Two of the aurors climbed in the back to monitor him during the trip. As the carriage began to roll there was a loud bang and the transport gave a mighty lurch. A few seconds later they rolled to as stop and the doors were opened.

Looking around as he was removed from the carriage Harry found himself being led down a short pier to a small boat containing two Dementors. He was seated in the craft and once again his chains were connected to the deck. The aurors that had accompanied him from the ministry climbed in the boat as well. Harry noted with satisfaction the men sat as far away from the Dementors as possible.

Once loaded the boat began gliding across the water of its own accord. After a long ride the fortress of Azkaban came into view. It was a bleak desolate place, a barren rock rising out of the sea with an ancient castle situated on top. Harry could see at least a hundred Dementors gliding silently about the island. It was easy to see why prisoners went mad here.

The boat cruised into a cave at the base of the island coming to rest alongside a small dock. Aurors could be seen positioned on balconies situated high on the cave walls with their wands drawn. Harry wasn't sure what they thought he could do and suspected it was more for intimidating the new inmates than anything else.

After leaving the boat he was led up several long staircases and through a massive set of wooden doors into the main keep. The Castle Azkaban was dull and dreary lacking all of the appointments which made Hogwarts so fascinating. There were no pictures or tapestries, no suits of armor or statues. The walls were plain grey stone and Harry found himself wondering if the entire castle was like this or if once again this was part of intimidating the new arrivals.

He was taken into a room off the main hall were he was once again subjected to the revealing charms and issued a set of black robes. Standard prisoner issue.

After being processed he was led down several more corridors and into a small room. As the door slammed closed behind him Harry Potter found himself in a high security cell in the wizarding prison Azkaban. The room was small with a cot on one wall and two buckets on the other. One appeared to be for waste and the other for water. The door was solid wood with a small opening at the bottom through which food could be passed. Above his reach on the opposite wall was a small barred window. The room was filthy and long rows of tally marks from a former occupant could be seen above the bed.

Harry sat in his new home giving the aurors who had processed him plenty of time to leave. He then cast a ward on the cell to prevent the detection of his magic before getting to work.

He began by cleaning the cell and its contents thoroughly then casting a purifying charm on the water bucket. He also added several charms to his bed to make it far more comfortable than it looked. He could have easily enlarged the room or conjured any additional items he wanted but knew it was important to hide his magic. As a chill permeated the air he added a warming charm to the robes he had been issued before setting down to begin work on the animagus transformation.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning and stretched before beginning the routine he would be following for however long he remained stuck here. He began with a strenuous workout. 

Most wizards frowned on physical activity preferring to use magic instead, knowing this Harry decided getting into shape would be a big advantage allowing him to fight longer and harder without tiring.

He followed his workout with a large breakfast. Prisoners were given a meager tray of rations in the morning which were expected to last all day. Harry was lucky he was able to conjure whatever food items he desired.

After breakfast he would work on the animagus transformation until lunch when he would once again conjure whatever he was hungry for. He would then spend a large amount of time sorting through the knowledge Dumbledore had entrusted to him. He was constantly amazed at the amount of information he had been given and the fascinating pieces of magic he would find.

After a filling dinner he would continue his practice with Occulmency until it was time for bed. He could feel the constant presence of Dementors outside his cell but thanks to Hermione's gift he was not even slightly affected.

Hermione. Harry spent a lot of time thinking about his girlfriend. He missed her dearly and looked forward to seeing her again. He worried about her hoping she was alright and not taking his absence to hard.

The days passed slowly turning into weeks and before he knew it he had been in Azkaban almost two months. It was the middle of October and finally after all his hard work he had managed to perform a complete change into his animagus form a beautiful blue Phoenix with red tips on its feathers.

As he transformed for the first time the natural instincts of the phoenix were transferred to him and he instantly knew how to use his forms abilities. In his excitement he had yelled out after returning to his human form causing the aurors guarding the prison to enter his cell to check on him. Luckily they found nothing wrong and came to the conclusion that the Dementors were finally breaking his mind.

Once the aurors had left Harry fell on his bed exhausted from the transformation. He wanted to use his new form to apperate to Hermione right away but decided it would be best if he improved his control over the transformation before doing so. His change had taken almost ten full minutes and it needed to be instantaneous to be useful. After thinking about Hermione for a long time he decided to make his return on Halloween.

* * *

The next two weeks passed slowly for Harry but finally the day he had been anticipating since his imprisonment arrived. After his morning workout and breakfast Harry began his preparations. He removed the charms he had placed on his bed and water bucket and conjured some dirt and other filth to return the cell to its original state. He then transfigured his robes into something a little more stylish before proceeding with the part of the plan he was most proud of. 

During his wanderings in Dumbledore's brain as he had come to call it he had discovered how to make solid illusions. After extensive practice he was now able to make a copy of himself that could perform basic tasks and would last two to three weeks.

Harry concentrated on the illusion he wished to create and with a wave of his had muttered the incantation. "Aedifico Praestigiae"

The air shimmered in front of him and an exact copy of Harry in his Azkaban robes appeared. The copy wandered over to Harry's bed and sat down staring blankly at the wall. Harry smiled as he pictured the guards checking in on his illusion. He had kept it simple there was only one task that needed to be performed daily. Once a day Harry's doppelganger would empty his daily rations into the waste bucket. Other than that it would sit and stare blankly at the wall lying down at night pretending to sleep.

With another wave of his hand he modified the wards he placed on his cell to dissipate when the illusion failed. He wanted to do everything he could to ensure no one knew how he escaped.

With one last look around the room that had been his home for the last two and a half months he transformed into a phoenix and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Moments later there was another flash of fire over the forbidden forest. As Harry flew high above the trees he drank in the fresh air and feeling of freedom he had been missing for over two months.

In the distance he could see Hogwarts. 'Home at last.' He thought as he flew along.

As Harry flew closer he began to wonder were Hermione was. Instantly his phoenix intuition told him she was on the grounds near the lake.

* * *

Hermione had been having a horrible year. With the return of the students her life had taken a turn for the worst. 

Thanks to the press the entire school believed Harry to be a murdering dark lord in training and was more than happy that he had been shipped off to Azkaban. Ron had been sure to let everyone know Hermione was Harry's girlfriend and believed him to be innocent. Thanks to this she had no friends and was a favorite target of pranks and jokes.

Finishing lunch she wandered outside to sit under her favorite tree by the lake.

'I wish Harry was here. I wonder what he's doing right now.' thought Hermione. She spent a lot of time under this tree thinking about Harry.

Her musings were interrupted as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Potty loving mudblood."

Hermione stood and turned to face Draco Malfoy and his two goons.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped.

"No need to be so mean Granger," drawled Draco, "I just wondered how that murderer Potty was doing in Azkaban. Do you think he's enjoying the Dementors?"

Hermione was shaking with rage. Before she could draw her wand Draco had his pointed at her heart. As fear began to take hold of her she heard the most amazing sound. It was love and passion, joy and happiness, contentment and hope, it was phoenix song.

* * *

As Harry approached the lake he saw Hermione. He also saw Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at her. 

"-Hold on Hermione I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you.-" said Harry as he flew to her aid. Of course being a phoenix this came out as song.

Swooping in he picked up Draco and flew over the lake. Draco struggled but was no match for the power of a phoenix. Harry unceremoniously dropped him into the icy water. Returning to the shore he saw Crabbe and Goyle running for the castle. He easily caught them and soon they joined Malfoy in the cold water.

Hermione stood stunned as the most beautiful phoenix she'd ever seen flew to her rescue neatly depositing her three antagonists in the frigid lake. As she continued to watch the phoenix returned landing on her shoulder.

She listened to the bird's song while stroking its beautiful plumage feeling calmness and happiness flow through her. After a few minutes the bird lifted into the air in front of Hermione. With a few trills and chirps Hermione found herself reaching for the phoenix's tail. As she grabbed hold she was lifted into the air and in a flash of fire Hermione and the phoenix were no longer beside the lake but flying high above a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.

The phoenix set her on the ground and flew to stand in front of her. She looked at the phoenix feeling a sense of familiarity and love when there was a soft pop and the phoenix was gone. Standing in front of Hermione Granger was Harry Potter.


	6. Bonding

**Chapter 6 – Bonding**

"Harry?" Hermione said in a whisper not daring to believe it was true.

With a smile and a nod he spoke to her for the first time in three months. "Hello Mione."

"Harry!"

"I missed you too Mione." He said, kissing the top of her head while rubbing comforting circles on her back.

After a time Hermione calmed down and Harry conjured a chair for them to sit in. She sat on his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around him refusing to let go.

They talked for hours pausing occasionally to kiss. Harry told Hermione all about his time in the ministry holding cell and Azkaban and she described her school year to date.

r back.

After a time Hermione calmed down and Harry conjured a chair for them to sit in. She sat on his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around him refusing to let go.

They talked for hours pausing occasionally to kiss. Harry told Hermione all about his time in the ministry holding cell and Azkaban and she described her school year to date.

"I can't thank you enough for the necklace Mione."

"When you came into the courtroom you looked so down and sad I was afraid it didn't work."

"It worked perfectly. I can feel their presence but they don't affect me at all. I'm sorry I worried you but I had to act the part. No one could know I wasn't affected."

"It's ok Harry. I'm just glad your back and your ok."

They shared another long passionate kiss before a thought crossed Hermione's mind which caused her to pull back with worry.

"Oh god Harry, you can't stay here you'll get caught." Her fear was apparent as she pulled him in to a tight hug. "Take me with you, wherever you go." She whispered in his ear.

Harry's initial shock gave way to happiness as he realized she was willing to give up everything to be with him. He pulled back to look in her eyes with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Mione. I have a better idea. We need to go see Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled as they stood up and after banishing the chair Harry changed in to a phoenix. Holding his tail feathers Hermione and Harry rose from the ground and in a flash of fire appeared in the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was absent when they arrived. Harry carefully deposited Hermione in a chair by the headmaster's desk and landed on the perch next to Fawkes.

"- Hello Fawkes –"

"- It's good to see you young phoenix kin. I'm glad you are well. –"

"- It's good to see you too. Thanks for all your help. I'd be in bad shape right now if it wasn't for you. –"

"- Think nothing of it brother. We are both creatures of light. I have seen your soul and know that it is not possible for you to have committed the crimes of which you were accused. –"

"- Well I still want to thank you. Do you think someday I might be able to meet the one who made you? I would like to thank them as well. –"

"- Of course young one. –"

Hermione was watching the two converse, enjoying their song, happier than she had been in a long time. It was not long before Professor Dumbledore entered his office.

"Good evening Miss Granger. What a nice surprise to see you here. And I see you've acquired a handsome new companion."

Hermione giggled at his comments, she couldn't remember ever seeing the headmaster's eyes twinkling quite so brightly. Harry flew from his perch next to Fawkes and returned to his natural form.

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion Albus Dumbledore pulled Harry into a tight hug. "It's good to see you Harry. You look well."

"I'm fine. It's been a long couple of months though."

Releasing Harry Dumbledore waved his wand at the door sealing it. He then tossed a small amount of grey powder in the fireplace and said "Remus Lupin."

A few moments later Remus head appeared in the fire.

"Hello Albus to what do I owe….Harry?"

"I thought you might like to join us Remus."

Without another word Remus head disappeared from the fire immediately followed by a roar of green flames and Remus stepping through. He ran to Harry giving him a huge hug.

"Remus…can't…breathe…" gasped Harry.

Remus released his grip and held Harry at arms length. Looking him over he gave his assessment. "You look good Harry. Better than I expected you would."

"Thanks Moony, but I already have a girl friend." Harry shot back with a grin, winking at Hermione as he did so.

Remus chuckled and pulled Harry into another hug before releasing him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. I was afraid anything I did or said would make it worse, you know, coming from a werewolf and all."

"There wasn't anything you could have done Moony. Actually just knowing you were on my side was more than enough."

"I knew there was no way you could have done those things Harry." He looked down and quietly added, "I wasn't going to make that mistake again."

Before the mood could deteriorate further Dumbledore cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Why don't we all have a seat. I believe there are some things we need to discuss."

After conjuring a chair for Remus Professor Dumbledore took his seat behind the large desk.

"Well Harry, I assume you're planning on staying at Hogwarts. Correct?"

Hermione spoke before Harry had a chance. "Professor, won't Harry be at risk of getting caught if he stays in the castle?"

"Not necessarily Miss Granger. Harry?"

"Yes sir. I was thinking I could stay with Hermione in my phoenix form."

Hermione smiled in delight. 'Why didn't I think of that?' she thought.

"Excellent that was my thought as well." said Dumbledore. "Are you planning on performing the bonding?"

"Well I haven't discussed it with her yet. Actually I wasn't sure if I could bond as a familiar seeing as it's not actually my true form. What do you think Fawkes?"

"- Yes young one. The bonding would be successful. It is possible there would be some side effects, but I have no doubts that the bonding would work. –"

Hermione and Remus listened to the conversation and trilling looking between Harry, Dumbledore and Fawkes confused. Harry sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating the bonding.

"Harry?"

"Sorry Mione." Harry said snapping out of his daze. "We're discussing the bonding of a familiar to a witch or wizard."

Remus seemed to realize what they were considering however Hermione still seemed confused.

"You see Fawkes is bound to Professor Dumbledore as his familiar. This allows them to understand each other. They can communicate telepathically and even share some basic feelings and emotions. We're trying to determine if I could be bound to another while in my phoenix form. Fawkes is certain it would work but thinks there could be some side effects we're not aware of."

Hermione seemed deep in concentration as she worked through the information.

"Who would you be bound too?" she said quietly looking into his eyes with unspoken emotion.

"Well, you, if you wanted to that is." He said the words shyly, a blush creeping on to his face.

"Yes! Oh Harry yes! I would love too!" Hermione was ecstatic at the prospect.

Dumbledore thought it important to join the conversation at this point. "You both realize that this would be permanent. Once the bond is created it can only be destroyed in death. For all effects and purposes you would be married though in reality the bond goes far beyond marriage."

As their eyes met the emotions between them were almost palpable. Harry kneeled before Hermione taking her hands in his own.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. You complete me in a way I never could have imagined and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy pooled in Hermione's eyes. As she spoke her feelings were evident in her voice. "Yes Harry, of course I'll marry you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Harry stood and pulled Hermione into a long passionate kiss.

Dumbledore and Remus looked at each other grinning feeling fortunate to have been allowed to witness such an honest and pure display of affection.

As they separated pure happiness was clearly noticeable on their faces.

"Shall we perform the bonding then?"

Hermione nodded fervently. "Yes! What do I need to do?"

"Nothing luv. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

With one last smile and peck on the lips Harry changed in to a phoenix.

"- Congratulations young one. Your about to embark on a glorious journey with the one you love above all others. What could be better? –"

"- Thanks Fawkes. –"

Harry landed on the arm of Hermiones chair and looked into her eyes. He began to sing an ancient song and will himself to join with her. As he sang the pair began to glow, softly at first but gaining in intensity as the song continued. When it was almost too bright to look at Harry's song changed and the light faded away.

As the light disappeared Hermione wondered if the bonding had been successful. She could almost feel emotions that had not been there before, something almost out of reach that felt like love and happiness. As she mulled over the new feelings she heard a voice in her head.

'- Mione? Can you hear me? –'

She jumped at the voice and then realized it was Harry. 'Harry, yes I can hear you.' she thought.

'- Mione, you need to concentrate and push your thoughts towards me. I can only hear them if you want me too. –'

'- Harry? –'

'- Yes! It worked! –'

Harry changed back and took the seat next to Hermione a large smile on his face.

"Am I to assume the bonding was successful?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor. We were able to talk telepathically and I could sense a bit of her feelings as well."

"I could feel Harry's emotions too Professor."

"Excellent. This is most exciting. Now that you're in your natural form I believe you will find you are still able to communicate telepathically with each other."

'- Mione? –'

'- Yes, I can hear you Harry. –'

"Yes Professor we can."

Harry smiled broadly and reached out taking Hermione's hand. As there hands touched and their eyes connected they began to glow again. The light became brighter and brighter until Dumbledore and Remus were forced to look away. A short time later an explosion shook the tower and the light faded.

* * *

As Albus and Remus regained consciousness they were shocked to find the office in a shambles. Searching through the debris they found Harry and Hermione unconscious still holding hands and glowing softly. 

"Albus what happened?"

"I don't know Remus. It appeared to be another bonding but there seemed to be considerably more power behind it. We'll have to worry about that later right now we need to move them. That explosion shook the entire castle. I'm sure others will be arriving soon to locate the cause and Harry must not be found."

Remus nodded and moved in to separate the two. As he approached the light surrounding them intensified and he was pushed back.

"It's no good Albus. I'm not sure what that was but I can't get close. We'll have to levitate them."

Casting their charms they levitated the teens, carefully working their way up the stairs in the back of the office to Albus private chambers. They lowered the pair onto the bed and returned to the office being careful to secure the door after leaving.

* * *

Remus remained at the castle, staying in the headmaster's rooms to monitor the unconscious pair. They continued to emit a soft light and all attempts to approach them were futile. It was three days after the event before the light faded away and they finally woke. 

"Harry? Hermione?" Remus spoke softly with worry in his voice.

"Moony? What happened?"

"We don't know Harry, Fawkes has a theory but I'll need to get Albus to test it. How do you feel?"

"Actually I feel great." Feeling Hermione's hand in his he turned to find beautiful brown eyes staring back. Tilting his head slightly in curiosity he continued as he realized, "You feel fine too."

"Yes I do. We can feel each other can't we?"

Remus was slightly confused. "I don't understand Hermione couldn't you sense each others feelings after the bonding?"

"Yes, but it was different. It was softer, in the background and only on a very basic level. Now if I concentrate I can feel everything he's feeling and it's clear and powerful."

"Why don't you two stay here, I'll get Professor Dumbledore."

After Remus left, Hermione snuggled closer to Harry. Loosing himself in her eyes he leaned forward until their lips met. The power and raw emotion that flowed between them was overwhelming. After only a few seconds they were forced to part breathless and dizzy. I took them both several minutes to recover.

"Wow!"

"You can say that again Mione."

"Not that I'm complaining because believe me I'm not, but what was that? I thought I was going to pass out for a minute there."

"I don't know. Fawkes said there might be side effects to your bonding with my animagus form but I can't believe he meant this."

Curious Harry leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Once again the raw emotions they felt took their breath away.

"We have to tell Dumbledore about this Mione." Feeling embarrassment coming from her he grinned and added, "I agree it may be embarrassing but as amazing as kissing you feels I'll go crazy if I can't give you a proper snog without passing out."

Hermione laughed and relaxed at his words laying her head on his chest their arms wrapped around one another. They lay in silence pondering what was happening to them. Even simply holding each other while not overwhelming was sending wave after wave of powerful emotions through them. Eventually Professor Dumbledore and Remus returned.

"Harry, Hermione it's good to see you back with us."

"It's good to be back, I guess, the last thing I remember was taking Hermione's hand then we woke up here. We're also finding some… interesting things. What exactly happened to us?"

Dumbledore and Remus explained everything that had happened after their hands touched. Harry and Hermione in turn explained about the feelings they experience when they touch and kiss. Though embarrassed they managed to get through the talk with a lot of blushing.

"If you will permit me to cast a spell on the two of you I believe I may have an explanation for these rather unique events." Dumbledore said while twinkling madly.

"Of course Professor." they said in unison.

"Infigo Pectus Forma"

As the spell was cast a silver form rose from both Harry and Hermione. The forms floated into the air then moved towards each other turning gold as they merged into a single form before fading away. Harry thought Dumbledore's eyes would catch fire if they twinkled any brighter.

"It is as Fawkes suspected." Albus said to Remus.

"Professor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. This is just so exciting!"

"Professor! Please!" Hermione added in a pleading voice.

"Yes, yes, well it would appear the two of you are soul mates."

"Soul mates! Us? Really?" Harry said grinning ear to ear.

"Yes. I discussed this at length with Fawkes. Though you did not initiate the soul bond we believe the familiar bonding opened the way for it to be created. As you can tell the bond you now share is far more powerful than that of a bond between a familiar and his master. The explosion was caused by the magical backlash that occurred after your magical cores joined."

Harry and Hermione were both very excited. Soul mates were extremely rare and it was almost unheard of for soul mates to find one another so early in life.

"Sir, what do you mean our magical cores joined?" said Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled seeming very happy about this. "Our magical core exists within our soul. When your souls were bound to one another so were your magical cores bound together. Both of you should realize a large increase in your magical potential. You must both be very cautious using magic until we are able to train you to control your new power. We will have to do some testing to determine the extent of the increase but I suspect your power will surpass my own."

Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped at what they had just heard. It was Harry who was able to regain the ability to speak first. "Professor, that's not possible. There's no way we could be more powerful than you."

If possible Dumbledore's smile became even brighter. "Yes Harry it is true. At the rate your power has been growing by the time you reach magical maturity I expected you to be my equal and Hermione, you are an extremely powerful witch in your own right, well above average. Once the two of you reach your magical maturity your power should be a truly amazing sight to behold. Furthermore as soul mates there are spells you can cast in tandem which will magnify your power even more."

"I believe this merging of cores has caused another issue which we will need to address. Hermione do you have your wand with you?"

"Yes Professor." she said as she drew her wand from within her robes.

"Why don't you give it a wave much as you did when you first obtained the wand from Ollivanders."

Suspecting where he was going with this she waved her wand in the air. Nothing.

"Ahh, it is as I suspected. Your magic has been modified to such an extent that your wand no longer suits you. We will need to make a trip to Diagon Alley as soon as possible to obtain a new one."

"Professor," Harry said having a thought, "What about my imbedded wand cores? Will I have the same problem?"

"No Harry. Your foci merged with your magical core when they were imbedded. They should not be affected."

Harry thought for several minutes. "Excuse me. I need to speak with Fawkes." He then changed into his phoenix form and disappeared.

Landing on the perch in Dumbledore's office Harry trilled a note of greeting.

"- Hello Fawkes. –"

"- It is good to see you well young one. –"

"- Thanks. We've been speaking of the bonding of my and Hermione's magical cores and realized her wand is no longer suited to her because of the change. Do you think one of my feathers could be imbedded in her much as yours is imbedded in me? –"

"- Yes it should work perfectly. Now that she has merged with your magic my feather should also be a perfect match. I would gladly donate a feather for your mate. –"

"- You would? That would be brilliant Fawkes. It would be good to know she had some amount of protection from Voldemort's wand. How do I drop a feather for this? –"

"- Much like the bonding concentrate on one of your tail feathers and what you want to do with that feather. It will drop on its own as you do this. –"

"- Thanks Fawkes. –"

The pair of phoenix flew from the perch and in a double flash of fire were hovering above the bed in Dumbledore's chambers. After several seconds a single feather dropped from each phoenix and Harry returned to his natural form smiling brightly.

"Professor do you have any more of the potion you used to merge the wand cores with me?"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and left the room returning a few minutes later with a vile of potion which he handed to Harry. After explaining everything to Hermione the feathers were merged with her.

"Here Hermione." Remus passed Hermione a wand. "I transfigured this to look like your wand from an old quill. Though you no longer need a wand you will need to keep up appearances in class."

"Mione, you do know what else this means right?" Harry said.

"I'm not sure, what are you thinking?"

"It also means you will be able to become a phoenix animagus like me."

Hermione was jumping up and down in excitement. Forgetting about the consequences she ran to Harry giving him a hard kiss. Their excitement was short lived as they almost passed out from the strong emotions.

As the dizziness passed Dumbledore began to explain. "The emotions you are feeling are due to the soul bond. Not only are you feeling your own emotions but also that of your bonded. As the feelings become more intense a sort of feedback situation occurs multiplying the feelings by many times. I believe you'll find that through Occulmency you should be able to isolate the link and control the amount of emotion you receive from each other. I will be important for Hermione to achieve your level of mastery in Occulmency for this to work properly."

Harry nodded in understanding and had an idea. Turning to Hermione he took her hands in his.

"Mione look at me. I want to try something."

As their eyes connected Harry concentrated on his knowledge of Occulmency. Once he gathered it all together in his mind he mentally pushed it towards Hermione. Her eyes grew large as she felt their connection flare to life and the information come to her in a rush. As the connection relaxed she looked at Harry with wonder in her eyes.

"That was amazing Harry."

"I was hoping that would work. Just concentrate on Occulmency and you should find you know everything about it now. You just need to practice to master it."

Harry turned toward Professor Dumbledore. "I hope it was ok to share that with her. I guess I should have asked first. Sorry."

"That's quite alright Harry and most ingenious I must say. I want you both to know that I trust you both completely. Feel free to share with her whatever you wish, though I would recommend waiting until she has mastered Occulmency so that she may properly protect the information."

"Thank you Professor."

Harry and Hermione spent the next several days in Dumbledore's chambers practicing Occulmency and learning to control their link and new power before returning to school.

* * *

Hermione strode through the halls of Hogwarts heading towards Gryffindor tower for the first time in a week. Instead of the looks of contempt she had become used to she was now receiving looks of curiosity and awe, or rather Harry was. He was currently sitting on her shoulder in his animagus form. 

As she rounded a corner she ran into Ron Weasley. A look of surprise briefly crossed his face, she had been missing for a week, but was quickly replaced with distaste.

"Granger. I was hoping you'd done everyone a favor and left school."

"Sod off Ron." She said. She tried to walk around him but Ron grabbed her arm as she tried to pass.

"I didn't say you could go. Where did you get the pigeon?"

Hermione could feel anger building within Harry at the way she was being treated by their one time best friend.

'- Harry, its ok, let it go, I'm used to it. –'

"None of your business Ron now let me go."

"No, I don't think so. Not until you answer me."

Harry couldn't believe the way Ron was acting towards Hermione. His Hermione! Flying from his perch on her shoulder he took hold of Ron's robes lifting him into the air, hovering just over the edge of the railing.

'- Harry, please don't hurt him. He's not worth it. –' She thought to Harry.

'- Don't worry Mione I wont, but I'm not going to put up with this either. Tell him I'm offended at his reference to me and the way he's treating you. Tell him I want an apology for both of us or I'll drop him. –'

'- Please don't do this Harry! –' She begged.

'- Mione, trust me. –'

Nodding towards the phoenix she addressed a very frightened Ron. "Ron, he's upset you called him a pigeon and at the way you're treating me. He wants you to apologize to both of us or he'll drop you."

Though Ron was scared he was even more stubborn. "No. He's a phoenix he won't drop me."

'- Tell him last chance and that I assure him that I will. –'

"He says it's your last chance Ron. And that he will in fact drop you if you don't apologize."

"No." he said frightened but still confident in his earlier statement.

Hermione was surprised when Harry and Ron disappeared in a flash of fire. Harry reappeared a moment later and landed on her shoulder. She could feel satisfaction and humor coming from him through their link.

'- Harry? –'

'- Yes Mione? –'

'- Well, what did you do? –'

'- I dropped him, just like I said I would. –' His statement was accompanied with his laughter in her head.

'- Harry! –'

'- Oh ok. You're no fun. I dropped him in the lake. I expect he's swimming back to shore right about now. –'

Harry was now the one who now heard laughing in his head. '- That's brilliant Harry. Thank you. –'

'- No problem Mione. I can understand him treating me the way he did at the trial after what he thinks he saw, but he has no right treating you like this. –'

They continued on their way passing through the portrait hole and Gryffindor common room up the stairs to their new quarters. The Headmaster had given them an unused suite of rooms in the top of the tower. To help protect Harry he had also added confundus charms which would prevent anyone from realizing this or trying to enter their rooms. Harry changed back to himself and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as they surveyed their new accommodations.

The room was almost as large as one of the dorm rooms. The floor was covered with plush red carpeting and there were two large windows facing the lake and quidditch pitch. Opposite the door between the windows sat large comfortable looking four poster bed with a nightstand on either side. To their right there were two large desks with luxurious high backed chairs. Several large oak bookcases stocked with a wide variety of interesting texts were situated on the walls around the desks. The other end of the room contained two large armoires and another door. Through the door they discovered a private bath which easily rivaled the prefect's bathrooms in its magnificence.

The walls were covered with pictures of phoenix, unicorns and even a sleeping dragon which blew small puffs of smoke as it softly snored. The wall to the left of the door as they entered however was oddly bare, containing only a small note stuck to the middle. Removing the note they both leaned in to read it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter (wink),_

_I hope you approve of your new accommodations. Please feel free to make any changes you wish. Both of your belongings have already been moved into this room._

_Realizing you would need a private place to practice and train I have moved the door to the room of requirement to the wall where you found this note. I believe you are familiar with its use._

_I would recommend you summon Dobby and share with him our secret. I know he remains most loyal to Harry, believing in his innocence throughout. I am sure he will gladly keep your secret and serve you well._

_Please take plenty of time to get settled in and enjoy the room. When you are ready we will set up some time and I will happily assist with your training._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Though blushing slightly at the 'Mr. and Mrs. Potter' comment they had smiles on their faces as they finished the letter. After sharing a brief kiss Harry decided it was time to get it over with.

"Dobby!"

The next thing Harry knew his legs were being attacked by a very excited house elf. "Mr. Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so happy to sees yous. I is knowing you not be a bad wizard. Mr. Harry Potter sir is a great and noble wizard!"

Hermione received a glare from Harry as she laughed at the elf's antics.

"It's good to see you to Dobby. You know you can't tell anyone I'm here right?"

"I is a good house elf and is not telling your secrets Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dumblydore is telling Dobby all about yous being here with your Hermy and I is happy to be helping yous."

Hermione stepped forward taking hold of Harrys arm and smiling. "Thank you Dobby. We would like to pay you for helping us while we're here."

"Oh no miss. I is already being paid by Dumblydore. I is not needing more paying."

"Well thank you Dobby. We don't really need anything right now, you've always been a good friend to me and I just wanted to say Hi."

Dobby beamed with pride and Harry's statement. "Thank yous Mr. Harry Potter sir. Just call Dobby if yous or your Hermy is needing anything and I is getting it for yous."

And with a small pop he was gone.

* * *

The next morning Hermione sat down to breakfast in the great hall with a beautiful blue and red phoenix on her shoulder. She was about to take a drink of pumpkin juice when she heard Harry in her mind. 

'- Mione, don't drink from your goblet. I don't recognize the spell but I can see a magical signature on it. –'

'- Oh wonderful. It's probably a prank of some kind. That's been happening to me a lot this year. –'

Casually looking around the table Harry noticed Ron kept surreptitiously looking their direction.

'- Let me guess, Ron? –'

'- Probably, he seems to be responsible most of the time. –'

'- Do you remember the switching spell? –'

Hermione grinned and laughed through their link. Concentrating on her and Ron's goblets she waved her hand under the table. Picking up her new goblet she drank deeply. Harry noticed a look of anticipation on Ron's face which quickly changed to one of confusion.

Returning to her breakfast she continued eating, waiting for what was to come. A few minutes later laughter erupted from the other end of the Gryffindor table which was quickly joined by the rest of the students. Looking towards the commotion Harry and Hermione broke down in fits of laughter at the site. Ron's skin was bright pink as were his robes. His hair however stood straight up sporting every color of the rainbow. A fuming Ron stormed out of the great hall glaring at a giggling Hermione as he left.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly. Hermione returned to classes Harry joining her in his phoenix form. He never left her side but spent most of his time invisible so as to not disrupt the class. When they weren't in class they spent most of their time in their dorm room or in the room of requirement training. 

Hermione had come a long ways towards mastering Occulmency. With strong shields now in place Harry had been able to transfer much of what he had learned from Professor Dumbledore to her.

Harry had been back almost three weeks when the daily prophet arrived one morning during breakfast. Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice as she read the headlines.

_HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO MURDERED_

_ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN_

* * *

-

* * *

Author Notes: This is the first fic I ever tried to write. I abandoned it because I felt it lacked originality. The basic Idea I came up with that I worked the story around was Harry in trouble hiding out in his animagus form at Hogwarts as Hermione's pet. I don't know, I may pick it up again one of these days or not. I'm not sure where I would take it from here anyway. If someone was interested in taking it over I probably wouldn't have a problem with that. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
